


To Live a Life of Luxury

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, HARRY IS A SUPER RICH RUNWAY MODEL, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, Implied Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, M/M, Model Harry, Model Louis, Modeling, Rich Harry, Rich Harry Styles, Rich Louis, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Sharing a Bed, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YSL model Harry Styles drives the fanciest cars, lives in the biggest penthouse and wears the most expensive clothes. Nothing is mainstream for him everything is over the top and expensive. That is until he meets mainstream Adidas model Louis Tomlinson who he happens to fancy quite a bit and he soon comes to realize that riches are nice but your fancy new car won't cuddle with you at night </p><p>or</p><p>Where YSL model Harry falls in love with Adidas model Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis POV (chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @WORLDLWT 
> 
> I was tweeting and saw the photoshopped pictures of Harry as a YSL model and Louis as an Adidas model so why not make it a fic?

Pose.  _flash_ Pose.  _flash_ Pose.  _Flash_

Some days it felt like a never-ending cycle of inconsiderate orders and absolutely demanding activities.

"Turn your neck to the left Louis."

"Stop blinking Mr.Tomlinson."

"Chin up Please."

It was tiring process, but it paid the bills and its not to shabby seeing yourself in magazines and having fans and people noticing you. Louis had been invited to many events that were pointless to his career. How many teen award shows did he need to attend? He don't sing, he didn't act, his main reason for being there was to promote Adidas.

Being Adidas' top model has its perks. A pretty penthouse close to the studio, A nice car and as many men and women he could ask for. Some people thought of him as a bit of a man whore. Louis didn't mind because he know that was not true.

He stood up shifting his body so they could get a small glimpse of his stomach while he sported an Adidas original jacket. Simple and black just the way he liked it.

When they finally called the shoot his agent Brenda walked over to him smiling like mad, waving an envelope around like she just won the lottery.

"Louis! Louis! Louis! Oh boy do I have news for you!"

She seemed overly excited which always meant some big promotion thing was underway. Something that would bore him out of his mind, cameras always flashing rules he would try hisbhardest to break and endless hours of the same boring thing.

"Yes Brenda?"

She shook the envelope in front of his face, it was one of those big yellowish envelopes, the ones you got when you won an award in middle school and it felt light under his fingertips

"Just read it out loud for me."

He grabbed hold of the envelope that she was obnoxiously waving above his delicate hear and flipped it over, reading the front before even wasting his time reading whatever was inside.

"It says here its from the YSL summer fashion company."

She nodded frantically, her eyes bugging out of her head, like a child on Christmas encountering a giant present, towering over them all glimmer and golden.

"Louis please you're killing me!"

He raised his hands slowly before tearing opening the letter.

_Dear Mr. Louis William Tomlinson_

_We here over at YSL are happy to announce that our runway models have agreed to take one mainstream model EACH to our summer fashion week for the fashion and modeling experience of a lifetime!_

_You have been one of our selected 10 participants hand selected by our models._

_The model who personally selection you was **Harry Edward Styles, our top model at YSL**_

_A picture of Harry is attached to the back of this letter._

_Hope to see you soon at the YSL summer fashion week!_

_Sincerely,_

_The YSL team_

Brenda shrieked and he covered my ears, feeling like knives were being shoved down each of them as her shrill screams filled the room and even a janitor took off his headset to see where the noises were coming from.

"Brenda calm down please!"

She shook her head now grabbing his hand and dragging him to his dressing room. She sat him down on the couch and pulled out her iPad. Typing quickly as Louis got comfortable on his couch.

"Louis you have no idea how big this is!"

He shrugged and she rolled her eyes. His constant attitude getting under even her thick skin. He knew he was wrong for being so removed from her interest but he couldn't help it.

"You'll become so famous."

"I don't care for fame and fortune Brenda."

She rolled her eyes and continued clicking around on her iPad as if he was just supposed to agree with him, fame and fortune wasn't the worlds most important thing, he loved his family and yes he loved his job but not for the cars or the flats, he loved it for the thrill and the rush he got every time he stood infront of a camera.

"I can't believe _the_ Harry Edward Styles personally looked through pictures of probably a billion models and chose you!"

He stared at her for a second, contemplating if his next words would set her off like normal.

"Who's Harry Styles?"

She almost smashed her iPad in his face as she jumped from the couch, no longer relaxed and happy. She turned red in anger, like a mother at her disobedient child.

"Sometimes I wonder with you Louis! He's only the top YSL model of all time and the richest and the prettiest plus I heard he's gay so thats a plus for you."

He rolled my eyes sighing and leaning back getting comfortable on the couch. As if him just being gay meant he was the one for Louis, the reason he will settle down. Brenda was always reaching into places her little sticky hands didnt and would never belong.

 "He sounds like a douche."

He heard Brenda sigh as he picked at the stray strings of his shirt.

"You don't even know him Lou."

He rolled over so he wasn't facing her anymore and so he could trace patterns into the material of the couch

"No one who's rich and famous for having a pretty face is going to be a nice person." 

Brenda shuffled around a bit before replying. As his head filled with thoughts of a nasty man treating him like shit for a week straight.

"Well anyway I'm not going to let you miss this because of your stupid ideas about a boy who may I remind you, you've never actually met. We leave in 10 minutes we have a plane to catch if we are going to make it in time to meet Harry Styles at the airport. Wear your green Adidas sweatshirt."

He just nodded and continued to draw patterns into the old couch. His mind wandering away from the topic, focusing on anything else in the entire world.

"Whatever."

She slammed the door and he sat up picking the note back up and looked at the boy. He couldn't lie he was highly attractive. Plush lips and a baby doll face. He liked his hair too very YSL. He simply shrugged and stood up grabbing his suitcase and started stuffing all his Adidas and regular clothing into the bag.

He met Brenda at the front gate already in Bis green Adidas sweatshirt. The paps were tipped off of his location and that he was leaving on a plane and a small group of fans stood around the door. He stopped for pictures and autographs and then he was on his way to the airport. Buckled into his seat as he sat in silence with Brenda driving.

"Where are we going?"

She smiled at his interest in the trip, he liked traveling regardless of where his location was but he didn't want to et on a plane with jeans on if he was going to be there for hours on end.

"New York City!" 

He nodded, they were just traveling down the state to wear all the hot shot models stayed if they weren't in LA

"How long is the plane ride?"

She smiled, gripping the steering wheel tighter and pushing the gas pedal a little harder, Louis' body moving under her change in speed.

"Only a bit over an hour or it would've been a 9 hour drive."

"Plane ride it is then." 

*************

At the airport Brenda and Louis were shown the way to a small private jet. He gasped and Brenda's jaw hit the floor. He had a nice house, he had a nice car but a private jet was something Louis couldn't check off his list of personal accomplishments.

"Louis isn't this cool c'mon say its cool!"

He nodded still smiling while a man walked down the small steps towards them, Louis' interest completely skyrocketed at the sight of the luxury infront of them.

"This is fucking amazing."

Brenda smiled and professionally shook the mans hand introducing herself and Louis. The bald man asked to see his ticket and letter and of course his ID. Louis smiled softly as the man lead them up the stairs.

"Mr.Styles will be joining you shortly he had to make a quick stop at the store."

Louis nodded and said thank you again before taking a seat in the chair closest to the window. Looking out at the bigger planes, feeling the comfortable seat under his fingertips like he was feeling the finest silk in the world.

"Brenda this is so fucking cool."

She smiled more to herself than Louis. A small accomplishment in her eyes.

"Im so glad you're finally excited for something! Just imagine you and Harry taking this all around the world and your future kids will one day run around here."

I"Brenda please relax I'm here on business not to settle down with this boy plus I don't think I'm the marriage and baby type."

A strong voice came from behind him, big, bold and rough but also soft and smooth which made no sense to Louis but he was desperate to hear it again.

"Well don't knock it till you try it!"

The boy from the back of the letter was now standing in front of him. Decked out from head to toe in expensive looking clothing. Brenda nudged me to stand. He stood up and damn was this Harry guy tall. He felt 3 feet tall, and overpowered by the expensive mass of beauty and riches stood before him like he owned the entire world. He stuck my hand out

"Hi I'm Louis."

He nodded smiling slightly as he took his small hand in his large warm one. Shaking it like it was a delicate flower,wilting between his warm fingers.

"Im Harry its a pleasure to meet you. Ive been following your work for quite a bit and I was quite excited when YSL told me about our little project!"

"Oh wow thank you I'm a big fan of your work as well and I'm very excited to be here."

Harry laughed lightly giving Louis an all knowing look, a look that went right through Louis, penetrating his skin and making him itch under its intensity

"Ive already been informed that the first time you heard of me was less then an hour ago no need for flattering Mr.Tomlinson I did hand pick you for this."

He blushed and they both took their seats. He smiled at Brenda. Her eyes bright and blue as she watched Harry.

"You must be his agent Brenda! What a pleasure to meet you!"

They shook hands and Brenda gawked at him. Louis couldn't help but giggle and turn towards the window while Brenda glared at him. Harry smiled fondly, probably getting that reaction all the time.

"Big fan?" 

"Oh yes Mr.Styles I follow your work religiously!"

He smiled whole heartedly, making Louis wish his eyes sparkled he way Harry's did

"No need for any of that Mr. Styles stuff please just call me Harry."

She smiled again and nodded. He laughed at her obnoxious gestures of admiration towards Harry.

"Brenda if you don't stop nodding you're going to strain your neck."

Harry let out a low laugh and Brenda blushed and then he turned back to him. His attention pouring out of him as he looked deeply at Louis, like he was trying to take in every aspect of his face 

"So Louis tell me about yourself."

"Well my names louis my birthday is-"

He laughed and Louis looked at him confused. Why was he laughing at him, with those nice lips spread into a smile and his eyes crinkling lightly.

"If I wanted to look up your birthday I would just pull you up on wikipedia like I did before I walked on the plane. Tell me about stuff you like."

He blushed again, almost embarrassed and started over, trying to think of something you wouldn't find on Wikipedia.

"My favorite sport is either football or soccer." 

"Did you play? I enjoy the sports as well I was just always shit at it."

Louis smiled at his little curse, liking the way it curled its way around his lips and then melted off of them slowly, lingering in the room for a movement too long.

"Yes, I played, past tense mostly, thats actually how Brenda and Adidas found me they were looking for an actual player who could do some soccer commercials and well it turned into much more than I expected." 

They talked about things like that for 20 more minutes lots of laughs coming from both ends and Brenda just smiled at Louis with a look in her eyes that told him she was up to no good. Harry excused himself to the restroom for a moment and Brenda jumped down his throat.

"Do you feel it?"

He pushed her off slightly, her rambles and nibbles about love and soulmates penetrating his ears and swirling in his brain.

"What are you talking about now?"

"The chemistry!"

"You're my agent not my match maker!"

She rolled her eyes and sat staring at her hands, with a small smirk on her face.

"But what colors would you want for your wedding?"

He shushed her tossing his head back, laughing as Harry walked back in smiling fondly at him. His laugh still echoing around the cabin.

"Its good to see laughter, are you're enjoying yourself Louis?"

"Of course."

Brenda butt in the conversation again and for a second he was dare he say it a little jealous that the attention wasn't on him for a few seconds. Harry turned his attention to Brenda but his eyes found their way back to him every chance he got. Brenda cleared her throat, trying to keep the attention on herself, something important inching up her throat. Louis could tell that was her business tone.

"I have just a few questions."

Harry leaned closer. His knees touching Louis' lightly. Louis' eyes glued themselves to the spot in which they touched.

"Well of course I wouldn't expect you not to." 

Brenda cleared her throat as Louis rolled his eyes, he hated the clearing throat process it lasted way too long and it was all in all an obnoxious manner.

"My client has a vey bad reputation as a man whore who brings countless women and men to clubs and such. I want to know if working with you would in anyway further ruin his already soiled reputation."

Harry smiled, Louis sat in a sort of defeat, he didn't like the word man whore, it made him feel dirty and gross and like someone he wasn't.

"Well I can promise you that there will be absolutely no women involved but there is a man I wouldn't mind taking out for a night on the town."

His eyes flickered towards Louis and Brenda smirked, her eyebrows raised at Louis with a happy look.

"Thats all theinformation I need. Thank you Harry."

He smiled sweetly at her and then returned his attention back to him for the rest of the ride.


	2. Harrys POV (chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrys POV :)
> 
> Im trying to peg Harry as a much more sophisticated person, Proper person. While Louis is much more of a carefree kind of person who's just a little less expensive 
> 
> This is going to take place in New York City considering I live in New York and the city is something I can actually write about without trying to make up street and town names!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for all the typos I know they're there somewhere and i want to apologize for my grammar I'm shit at grammar 
> 
> plus my computer shut off half ay through this chapter and I'm starting over now which pissed me off slightly lol i had such a flow going and it literally disappeared before my eyes tragic really 
> 
> anywaysss feel free to follow me on any of my accounts and feel free to DM me follow me or tweet me if you have any questions or anything or just want a new mutual 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT  
> ill follow everyone back on twitter I have no problem with my "ratio" or whatever people are always fretting over 
> 
> my Pinterest is @larryyshipperr  
> I don't follow anyone on there but feel free to follow me if you want 
> 
> Now back to the story

He was shorter than I anticipated, much more blushy as well. I wasn't expecting a blushy, giggly school boy from his photo shoot photos. But alas people also think I'm a long lanky sex god from my photos. Im honestly quite the opposite really. Not really into having sex with every boy who walks past me.

I sat in my private car watching Louis and Brenda checking out the limo I arranged for them. They were gawking with their mouths hanging slightly ajar. I smiled at the boyish gleam in Louis' eyes as he entered the limo happily, Brenda hot on his heels.

I looked up clearing my throat. Antonio looked at me through the mirror eyebrows raised in question. "Good afternoon Antonio." I smiled kindly and he let out a jolly laugh "Hello and good afternoon Mr.Styles. Will we be traveling directly to the studio?" I nodded already placing my hand on the button that lifts the small glass blocking Antonio from my view.

I coughed slightly "That would be lovely! How long is the ride?" Antonio started up the car "About thirty minutes sir." I nodded already rolling up the window slightly "Good, I have emails to attend to. Thank you." Antonio nodded placing dark sunglasses over his eyes. I sighed pulling the window up completely.

I sat back and relaxed myself drawing patterns into the black furry fabric of the car. My phone buzzed slightly inside my jacket pocket. The caller ID read Warren, My agent. He was a small pudgy man, white hair in which he styled with pride. His wife passed last year and I went to the funeral he has two lovely daughters and the most beautiful grandchildren. 

He was nice I guess. Nothing special we aren't pals or anything nothing like Brenda and Louis. If I didn't have people who told me who she was and what she looked like I would've assumed they were lovers. My stomach bubbled with jealousy over some boy I don't even properly know. I cleared my throat and answered my phone "Hello Warren. What do I owe the pleasure of a mid afternoon phone call?" 

Warren laughed warmly into the opposite end of the phone I could picture him sitting at his desk set planted firmly under him, hands running through his snow white hair. "Harry hello son. Have you retrieved Louis yet?" He had a weird thing about calling all the male models son. No one minded assuming it was just an old man thing.

I smiled "You make it sound as if I was picking up a dog from the shelter to bring home. Retrieve? Really?" Warren hummed "You're on your way?" He doesn't know how to joke, a man of business. "Yes." He hummed a lighter friendly tune "Ive heard he's a bit of a man whore that could cause some trouble for you."

I clawed at the fabric my older, lighter patterns completely abandoned and forgotten. "Ive done my research. He's no man whore." Warren sighed "Don't let your little crush get in the way! We need to have a great show and not have two of our top models missing because they're shagging in the closet!" 

I laughed lightly even though he was probably dead serious. Probably standing now staring out his full wall windows at the New York City skyline or starring into the mirror watching his face redden with anger at my ignorance. "A closet really? Im a man of class Warren." He sighed I heard the soft rustling of papers "Goodbye Harold ill see you soon."

He didn't wait for a goodbye. He never did. Almost as if he wasn't expecting one. I hung up as well and returned to tracing and retracing my patterns into the seat. My phone rung out a louder ring. An email. I sighed and opened my jacket pulling my phone out from the inside.

Running my fingers through and taken in half of my lower lip I scanned the new email. It was a bunch of information on Louis. I rolled my eyes have these people never been on wikipedia. He's a semi famous model of course he is on wikipedia!

I read through it anyway skimming through his birthday, eye color, height in which I chuckled at. There is no way he's 5'9. I smiled fondly he just comes off very small and soft. He tries not to I can tell he's a big softie though. He tries very hard to pull off the badass aura. The sexual scandals, the look of disgust he wears around most paparazzi. Ive seen videos of him cursing them out quite loudly. He's a clubbing type of person. Usually drunk, mostly beer, nothing fluity probably to come off more manly.

I on the other hand prefer the fruit the silk clothes and smiling. Im definitely a smiler. I looked out the window we were whizzing through traffic the city skyline close ahead. Horns honked, sirens could be heard at all times. I rolled down the window slightly my ears cursing at me and I took a deep breath. I loved the city. Every aspect of it.

 10 to 15 more minutes in we were pulling up in front go my second home. I waited inside the car as Antonio came to open the door. I thanked him as usual and he gave me a short and professional nod. I just wish someone would be a little less professional and snotty around here for a change. Another reason why I picked Louis. Not only do I have a small fascination with the way his body moves when he's modeling but also with his personality.

Ive watched the Adidas model youtube channel and he's just a carefree soul. With my knowledge and experience with the city and his carefree attitude I'm hoping we could have a little fun this week besides the fashion show.

I waited quietly hands behind my back. Antonio handed me my duffle and I nodded my thanks. I watched Louis get out of the limo a giggling Brenda behind him. I pushed my sun glasses down and rolled my eyes to my hearts content. Louis got his bag out a rolling type. One of those hard ones that can be rolled in any direction. Something I should probably invest in for longer trips, holidays possibly. 

Louis rolled the big suitcase towards me and Brenda headed straight into the building, a look of business somehow devoured over her small frame now. Louis finally rolled up to me. He was panting. I lifted my sunglasses placing them gently in my hair "Need help?" 

He shook his head "No thanks! Im good. Phil has wheels." I raised my eyebrows questionably at him "Phil? You named your luggage Phillip?" Louis blushed "Phil. Just Phil. Phillips a little fancy for a cheap luggage set I purchased in the heat of the moment. 

I laughed slightly "Let me guess the neon color of it drew you in?" Louis smiled turning his feet in and out awkwardly "Maybe. Don't tell anyone I named my luggage! Im going to try and fit in." I smiled as he pushed the luggage or should I say Phillip forward. "Your secret is utterly safe with me!"

He smiled and I followed beside him lightly "May I offer you a word of advice?" I held the posh looking door open for him. I watched the curve of his body as he walked into the fully white business center of the building. "A word or multiple words of advice?" 

I giggled "Multiple words, multiple sentences maybe." Louis nodded still looking around softly "Hit me." He turned to stare at me giving his full attention as if the sparkling chandlers and glistening floors that held his full attention moments ago never existed. I smiled "Don't  _try_ to fit in." I put a little extra feel into the word try. "You're not going to fit in. No one here fits in trust me its almost as if everyday you're the new guy. Almost as if you have to prove yourself everyday all your past accomplishments and shining moments gone the moment you step inside everyday."

He nodded 'Interesting advice. I will store that carefully in the back of my mind." I smiled lightly pulling at his arm to get him to follow me to the studio portion of the building. I walked down the white hall my dark boots clicking as I went Louis on my side admiring the walls. Lines of modeling photos hung on the wall. Mostly me and the guys who model now but there was the occasional throw back photo of past models. 

I opened the somewhat heavy black sleek doors leading to the studio. A glistening white marble runway lay in the middle. Lights and cameras already working on setting up for next weeks big event. Louis will train and follow me for a week. Eating my meals and sleeping in my guest room. We even are sharing a dressing room. Then the week later is the big show and they're will be plenty of cameras flashing and taking our picture. His and my face will probably make headlines across the fashion globe.

He wandered around, Phil rolling soundless behind him while he explored. I placed my hand on my temple realizing I just referred to a piece of luggage as "Phil". Louis stopped looking around and smiled at me "This place is awesome!" 

I nodded "its quite exquisite isn't it." Louis nodded smiling fondly all over the place. "Have you ever walked the cat walk? I don't mean to pry! You are a sports model so I don't know if you guys use catwalks."

Louis nodded seeing nothing wrong with my question. "Sometimes I stand on the catwalk with different background for different sports stuff. Sometimes well go out to a pitch for close ups of the shoes in action. Things like that." I nodded almost at a loss for words over the lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Do you enjoy it?" he nodded "I do very much. Its just sometimes it kind of feels half assed." I gestured for him to follow along to our dressing room while I formulated a response. "Why? Do you not feel as if its up to your par?"

Louis shrugged and said "Sometimes I feel like I should be doing more with myself." as we approached a door thats said _Harry Tomlinson and Louis Styles_ I giggled at the mistake. Louis smiled laughing out loud "You rock my last name better than I do!" I smiled letting hope form in the back of my mind. "Id say the same for you but it kind of sounds like a porn stars name."

Louis chuckled whole heartedly. "Louis Styles. Interesting." I smiled biting my lip debating if I should actually say the words that keep replaying them selves in my mind. I sighed tossing away my fear and leaned in close to his ear huffing slightly before sweetly saying "I prefer Harry Tomlinson if I'm being quite honest."

I smiled pulling away as Louis blushed frantically. I opened the door to my dressing room. Im not sure if he caught my drift on the plane about wanting to take someone out for a night of the town. Im hoping something sunk in now. I stepped aside and let louis in and as I guessed he gawked.

I looked around at my simple white and black design of the room a sleek black couch and a tv sat in one corner while racks of clothes and shoes lined the walls. "You're dressing room looks quite." He paused a second before questionably saying "Expensive?" I shrugged moving to the rack of my clothes pushing them to the side.

"What does your dressing room look like? If I may ask of course. Louis nodded dragging himself and Phil closer to me. "Well its grey and ugly and I have a ratty old red couch in the middle and a green rug that looks like its seen too many druggies in its lifetime, but I don't mind. I barely spend my time in there."

I nodded "Interesting choice of a red couch and a green rug very christmasy! And you can put your clothes up today if you want or whenever you feel comfortable. I sat on the couch and Louis unzipped Phil. He smiled getting to work half way through he turned to me "Whats wrong with christmas?"

I smiled softly looking up from the newspaper I had in my hands. "It took you quite long to formulate that question. From the videos of you I have seen you have quite the tongue on you and you're quite quick as well. Feel free to be as reckless with me as you want. I might work in a white glass fantasy building but I'm not made of glass myself you know."

Louis raised his eyebrows at my response. He left his clothes half hung half scattered around his luggage. He walked over sitting on the couch beside me a look of intense questioning formed upon his face. "Thats hard to believe coming from a boy who looks like a china doll who is polished twice a day."

I smirked at his remarks I liked them. He smirked back "So how many videos have you seen of me?" I smiled "All of them I'm quite a fan of yours. Would you believe me if I told you that when given the chance to look through a book of models to take on a two week modeling dream I turned down the skimming of the book all together and had them email you within the hour."

Louis breathlessly sat beside me. He hid his face slightly and a small "No." Left his lips. I smiled leaning closer to him "Would you believe me if when asked why I wanted a low-key, bad imaged Adidas model when I could have a Calvin Klein model I simply stated I liked his quick whit and his pretty eyes despite his naughty reputation and status." 

He smiled blushing furiously "Alright prince charming please settle down. Ill try my best to come at you with my wittiest and dirtiest comebacks." I smiled leaning back "Thats all I could ever ask for my dear."

He raised his head slightly before placing it on the back of the couch cushions but still faced me "Do you think I'm a man whore." His eyes wore not an expression of worry or one of being afraid of his image. His eyes wore an expression of utter sadness as if he was looking at me for not just a quick nod and a smile but for a real thought out answer. 

I faced him this time eyes meeting stares enhancing. "No. You're not a man whore. You like to party. You like to have a good time every once in a while. The media is dumb they twist things for a story,for money, for fame. They don't care about our feelings. They're gross and disgusting and I won't believe what the write about you. I won't let them cloud my ideas of a man I've never met. A man whore with a bright purple piece of luggage in which he named Phillip I don't think so."

Louis smiled seemingly content with my response "His name is Phil." I shrugged "I do strongly prefer Phillip." Louis rolled his eyes but smiled at me still "Ive never read anything about you. Im not really into fashion thats Brenda's job."

I reframed from rolling my eyes into the back of my skull at the word Brenda and smiled at Louis handing him my iPad. "Google me then. Read me a couple of headlines out loud."

Louis shrugged gently taking the iPad and types in my name slowly. When it loaded he cleared his throat reading out loud 

**_Harry Styles or Prince Charming?_ **

Louis giggled at that. "I do agree with that one! You have quite the disney aura to you." I rolled my eyes smiling fondly gesturing him to continue.

_**Snow White our favorite YSL model vacations on an island with a beautiful mystery women. Do we hear wedding Bells?** _

His eye brows shot up at me. I smiled "It was my sister. Im completely gay. We were on a family vacation they cropped my parents out of every single picture. 

**_Pale skin beauty poses almost nude for group of friends ;)_ **

Before I could stop him he clicked on the picture. I was standing in a strip club in nothing but a golden thong. I covered my face an "oh god" escaping my lips as Louis scrolled through the multiple pictures of me from  _multiple_ angles. Louis smiled at them all biting his lip "I should get more into the fashion world. May I ask what on earth you were doing in a golden thong at a strip club?"

I sighed taking my iPad back "Enough for you." He smirked coming closer to me pinching my cheek once "What were you doing in a golden thong? In a strip club?" I blushed and he poked my cheek again "They're right you are Snow White!" I blushed again "Never call me Snow White ever again. When you look like the live action version of Peter Pan!" 

Louis faked shock and poked my cheek again "I won't judge I've done some weird things." I smiled holding his hand back from my cheeks "When I get drunk I get a little bit erotic." Louis giggled "How so?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I blushed harder

I looked down at the sleek black couch underneath me "I may or may not strip a lot when I'm drunk" Louis sat flat against the back of the couch no longer facing me but the smirk on his face was big and mischievous "Good to know. Very good information."

Before I could question his future antics a knock was heard from the other side of the room. I cleared my throat putting on my business voice just incase it was Warren. "Come in." A small man from the crew who did the lights smiled at us "Hello Mr.Styles and Mr.Tomlinson welcome! I was informed that they messed up your names on your door. Im here to see if you would like it changed to something else."

I was about to say it was fine but Louis cut in "Can we change it to something else?" I blinked smirking "Do you not like my last name? Does it not suit your fancy my darling?" Louis laughed "No don't get me wrong I love it! I have a better idea." The man looked at us confused and Louis turned to him already smiling. "Can we get Snow White and Peter Pan please?" I started hysterically laugh kneeling over into my knees.

Louis smiled at the man who looked highly confused. He turned his direction to me "Is that alright Mr.Styles?" I nodded smiling "Yes of course can you hand me the other one?" He nodded and took the name tag off the door walking it over to me. "Its nice to see you smiling Mr.Styles! Mr.Tomlinson was an excellent choice."

I smiled at him nodding as he walked away to get a new name plate made. Louis was looking at me with that questioning look again. I smiled "Yes?"

He looked at me oddly "I have two questions?" I nodded "Hit me." I smiled softly using the phrase he used on me before. "Why are you doing that voice around the other people?" 

I took his question and let it swirl around in my brain. I already figured out his second question but I held my tongue and just answered the first. "Well I guess you could say thats my business voice. I use it mostly here. When talking to drivers or when ordering food."

He nodded "it was just a lot more sophisticated." I nodded "I do have to keep up with my Snow White aura." He smiled and twiddled his thumbs. "Why did he say its nice to see you smile? Do you not smile a lot?"

I looked down at my lap as if the answer to all his questions were hidden along my thighs. "Well I'm quite serious. Here at least. Mostly here actually. I try to act the part of sophisticated and expensive. Don't get wrong I am sophisticated and such but I feel the need to take it to a whole other level when I'm here."

Louis nodded playing with the strings stitching in the couch. I watched him lightly run his fingers across it following the zigzag formation. He did that for a while humming before he said "People are very fake all the time. I personally don't really know what my actual personality is. One day I'm the hot dude from the Adidas commercial who fucks anything that walks." 

I cringed at that part just the way he said it as if he hated that part of him. "Some days I stay home and I read, I play piano. Other days I'm snuggling my dog and watching enough Netflix for the whole building and drowning myself in soda and chips."

I nodded along very interested in the words pouring out of him. No boundaries, raw truth. My decision for picking him felt better and better as the seconds ticked by. He yawned and I stood up. "Would you like to go my flat is close by?" Louis looked at me confused.

He stood up "Your flat? I thought I was staying in a hotel?' I shook my head "Nope you get to live and breathe Harry Styles for a full two weeks no breaks. I smiled as he broke into that mind blowing smiled "That sounds just perfect."

*****************

I watched louis as he took his regular clothes from the limo a group of paparazzi followed a distance behind us as I helped him with his things. He brought them over to my car and Antonio opened the trunk. "Louis this is Antonio my driver. Antonio this is Louis." 

Antonio smirked something I haven't seen him do in a very long time. He shook Louis' hand "Oh yes the boy with the pretty blue eyes Mr.Styles mumbles about in his sleep I know you very well my daughter is a huge fan!" My mouth hung open and Louis giggled eye flash in with amusement. "Oh you must tell me more about Harold's sleep talking!"

Antonio laughed along with Louis patting me on the back "I like him very witty! Good choice." I shook my head opening the door for Louis watching him gently get in. I smiled fondly watching him forgetting about the paps who were going crazy right now. I slid in next to him watching him buckle his seat belt. I buckled mine as well. Antonio smiled at me winking.

I smiled down at the floor everyone acting as if we just got married with all their "God choice Harry!" "I like him Harry" bla bla bla. Louis patted my my knee smiling at me a look of concern laced through the blue of his eyes. "Are you alright you have a very hard look on your face at the moment."

I nodded and he removed his hand from my knee my hand replaced his rubbing over the spot he just touched "Im good. Thank you. Im just thinking." Louis leaned back as Antonio started the very short drive to my flat. 

I rubbed circles into the fabric beside me. "What to do with you for a week. Do you like rooftop restaurants?" Louis smiled looking out the window behind me watching the tall buildings "Ive never been to one. Are you going to wine and dine me for a week so you will look better than me at the show?"

I raised my hands in defeat "Thats it you caught me. Thats my master plan. You should be a detective!" Louis playfully swatted me. He giggled rubbing his hands up and down his thigh as if he was nervous?

I offered him a warm smile "I thought we could go out and have some actual fun while you're here." Louis smiled as we stopped in front of my building "That sounds lovely Harry."

I smiled and I shot Antonio a look as if to say that he didn't need to come open the door. I ran my fingers over the smooth metal and opened it swiftly. I put one leg out and lifted myself out of the car holding the door open and offering a hand to Louis. I could see Antonio smirking to himself. I pushed it away and focused on Louis' small and warm hands in my large ones. He smiled when he stepped out and fixed my collar "What a gentlemen."

I smiled his hands lightly touching my skin while he flipped my collar. "Its my pleasure." he smiled and we grabbed his luggage Phil was still in my dressing room and started walking towards the door. Antonio called after me. I turned apologizing to Louis and telling him to wait closer to the door so no one would shove him and quickly ran to the car. Antonio rolled down the window and I leaned in.

"Yes Antonio?" He smiled removing his glasses brown eyes shining with happiness while looking at me. "Go get him Mr.Styles. He'd be a fool to not like you." I smiled appreciating the small pep talk. Before I pulled my head out of the window I smiled warmly "Please call me Harry."

He nodded placing his glasses back on his forehead "Alright Harry if you need a ride anywhere please call me!" I pulled my head out promising I would call and he zoomed off. Louis stood smiling at the door when I returned he smiled wider "You have an awfully cute butt. Did you know that? You should probably take more pictures leaning like that!"

I smiled grabbing Louis bags before he could and he held the door open for me "Thank you but the only person with a cute butt here is you my darling." He smiled "Why do you keep calling me darling?" 

I frowned lightly stepping into the posh building people smiling at me from all directions. "Do you not like it?" He shook his head "No! No! No! I don't know seems a bit posh and polished I don't look like a darling."

I held his light bags easily in my hand and told him to press 15 on the elevator. "I agree to disagree  _darling._ " He smiled again pushing the button 15 "So you live in the penthouse as well?" I nodded "You too?" He nodding rubbing his hands over the cool metal of the elevator. 

When we arrived to the floor I gently placed the bags on the floor and dug in my pockets for my key. I huffed and pulled it out quickly. I stuck the key in and when it clicked I opened the door slowly. "Welcome home."


	3. Louis POV (chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Louis and Harry have arrived in the heart of New York City and Harry lives in a penthouse on park ave. If you don't know what park avenue looks like please google it and spend a couple minutes in awe of their homes. I want to die when I pass them while in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IM GOING TO TRY AND PUT AS MANY LARRY MOMENTS IN HERE AS I CAN SO WHEN YOU FINSIH THE CHAPTER TWEET ME @WORLDLWT IF YOU LIKED THE LARRY MOMENTS AND IF YOU WANT MORE 
> 
> also you can comment directly here as well but we can have a full blown conversation about Larry on my twitter lol ill follow you back if you just ask :) 
> 
> PLUS thanks for all the Kudos and Comments keep them coming :) 
> 
> twitter - @WORLDLWT

I watched silently, admiring the way Harry fiddled with the keys in his hands and quickly slipped in the correct key with a smile. A small "Welcome home." Slipped from his lips and I couldn't contain my smile and the flutter in my stomach. I know he didn't mean it that way but a boy can dream. 

He politely moved aside smiling at me to go inside. When I walked in my jaw dropped. The penthouse like mine was a sleek black and white style but 10 times more expensive and much larger. Harry closed the door silently and stood beside me and whistled a little bit louder than I was expecting. As if on cue a small pit bull ran at full speed to Harry who was now kneeled beside me, arms opened widely. 

I smiled at the sight. The small dog snuggled into him like a small baby with its mother. My heart fluttered as Harry laid on his back planting kisses on the dogs head as his small tongue licked all over Harrys face. Harrys eyes met mine and he sat up "Sorry. I just missed him." He ran his long fingers across the dogs spine his tail wagging violently in a very god way of course!

I smiled and sat down beside Harry "Its okay. Its very cute actually. Whats his name by the way?" Harry smiled slightly. He wrapped one arm around the small dog placing him directly in my lap. The puppet instantly sat down in between my legs, tail wagging and puppy dog eyes on display. I giggled at the adorable puppy and started scratching behind his ear. 

Harry smiled at me "Jasper." I continued to pet the happy puppy who was now huffing lightly. I smiled down at him and cooed "Hey Jasper! Who's a happy little pup? You're a happy little pup." Jasper barked happily at me pawing his way to sit in-between Harry and I on the floor. 

I giggled and continued to pet Jasper. Harrys hand ghosted under mine as he pet Jasper as well and we both pulled away quickly. I turned away blushing crazily. He chuckled "Look at us. Two grown men sitting on the floor barely through the door all for this little pup." I turned back and Jasper was happily padding Harrys thigh.

I smiled calmly "The power of puppies. We just couldn't resist those eyes!" Harry nodded laughing lowly before picking Jasper up and standing up straight. I followed quickly and Jasper climbed to rest his chin on Harrys shoulder. "Shall I show you to your room?"

I grabbed my bags Jaspers tongue wagged at me over Harrys shoulder. I smiled softly and tugged my stuff and myself behind Harry down a long hallway. Pictures hung around the hall. Some were him on the runway, some of what I'm assuming was him as a child and some with family. I smiled softly at the picture of Harry when he probably first got Jasper an even smaller version of the pup in Harrys big arms.

We turned left down the hall and it lead to a smaller hall with only three doors but one fabulous window stood at the end of the hall. The streets of the city could be seen down below and many rooftops that stretched far into the horizon. I stood beside Harry who smiled at my moment of awe. I turned to him "This surely beats upstate New York and its snow and boringness."

Harry chuckled lightly sighing looking out the window "Its beautiful during the sunrise and sunset. The world out there seems to change even if its only for a few minutes." I watched him look out the window a blissful look crossing over him. It disappeared quickly and he smiled pointing to a white door "This is my room if you need anything feel free to knock!" He then pointed to a black door behind me "Thats your room."

He smiled lightly opening the door for me and I gasped. The walls were painted a light grey and the bed sat proudly in the middle of the room. It had a light blue comforter that matched very well with the grey in the walls. Harry stepped in behind me and put Jasper on the bed. "The bathroom is attached to this room." He pointed to a door across the room and then towards another door. "Thats the closet feel free to hang everything you have and you can leave your dirty clothes in this basket." 

He picked up a basket with a label that said dirty and smiled at me "I do the laundry every day so don't hold back." I looked at him confused "You do your own laundry?' He sat down in a small chair beside the closet "Of course, I cook and clean this place as well." I gasped sitting down on the bed Jasper automatically curling up beside me with his head on my thigh.

"You tend to this whole place all by yourself? I can't even make toast!" Harry giggled into his hands and I huffed crossing my arms "Don't laugh at me!" Harry smiled fondly looking down at Jasper then back up at me. "So ill be doing all the cooking then?" I giggled "And the laundry!" He smiled rolling his eyes fondly "Can you do something as simple as making your bed?"

I pet Jaspers head before smirking at him raising my eyebrows "If I say no will you kick me out?" Harry smiled "Never!" He stood up and walked to the door turning the handle slightly opening it before he turned around to smile at me "First thing tomorrow we will be making your bed together." I smiled softly before he walked out of the door leaving me to my suitcases.

I smiled down at Jasper who seemed to be asleep. "You're the luckiest dog on the planet!" I smiled easing him off of me trying not to wake him. He opened his eyes for a second before dozing back off curling up into a close by pillow. 

I looked at my luggage and sighed getting to work.

************************

An hour later I was hanging the last shirt up. I sighed blissfully looking at my mess of a closet and smiled at Jasper who was now awake and wagging his tail happily at me. I smiled at me and opened the door "Can you lead my back to Harry?" 

At the sound of Harrys name he jumped off of the bed and started running down the hall. To keep up I had to lightly jog. We made a sharp right and I sighed as the familiar hallway came back into view. I slowed my pace at the smell of food. I reached the main area the couch sleek and black was where Jasper ran to jumping onto it and wagging his tail at the tv which was on lightly playing music.

I sighed catching my breath and I looked inside the kitchen Harry had his back to me humming along to the song grilling what looked like chicken. I knocked slightly not wanting him to jump and burn himself. He turned his head and smiled before beckoning me to come over. I did happily, the warmth and the smell surrounding me. I leaned against the marble countertop tracing the patterns with my finger.

"Not a lot of people come over. Its nice to have someone here for a change." He flipped the chicken and I smiled at him "Im glad to be here. You've been a wonderful host so far." He smiled at me softly but quickly directed his eyes back to his chicken moving it around slightly and slightly shaking some sort of salt lightly over it. 

"Was Jasper good?" He whispered it as if the dog had super sonic hearing "Yes! He was perfect and he helped me find my way back." Harry chuckled "He didn't like the last person I brought here." I got a little curious and asked "Who was it?" 

Harry took the chicken off and placed it on two separate plates "My boyfriend." He continued on throughout the kitchen and grabbed some juice and soda. Im glad he couldn't see my face right now because I think its a mix of jealousy and sadness. I calmed my voice and asked "You have a boyfriend?" 

Harry smiled slightly and I got nervous that he was going to go into detail about the way his perfect boyfriends eyes sparkled when they talked about the fine arts or cooking or something. He set both plates down and smiled at me looking directly into my eyes "Had." I smiled to myself and sat down across from Harry. He blinked calmly pouring his juice "He cheated on me so I broke it off. I guess dogs just know better than we do." 

I looked at him with wide eyes someone cheated on Harry? The domestic god like man? The Harry that looks like he's straight out of a disney film? Harry looked at me confused cutting his chicken. "Lou. You okay?" I nodded cutting my chicken "Im just so shocked someone would cheat on someone like you." 

Harry smiled softly shrugging "it happens to the best of us. Its my fault for dating another model. He was a Calvin Klein model. He was around half naked buffer men I expect it before it happened."

I shook my head "Thats no excuse! When you're dating someone you put your all into them. You don't sneak around behind their backs. You love them and them only!" Harry smiled raising his glass for a second "Not everyone thinks like we do Lou."

I smiled softly chewing on my delicious chicken again "This is amazing by the way Harry." He smiled widely a sparkle appearing in his eyes. "One day ill teach you how to cook something!" I blushed at the thought of Harry and I in the kitchen together and he smiled at me fondly while we ate the rest of the fabulous meal. 

Jasper ate out of his bowl half way through. The jingle of his chain was the only noise that filled the air. When we finished I stood beside him while we washed the dishes. I helped him load them into the dishwasher. He ruffled my hair like I was a seven year old who just got a A on a spelling test where the words consisted of only four letter words.

I smiled anyway and as we walked out of the kitchen Jasper was scratching against the door. Harry looked at me quickly and smiled "Would you care to attend our walk?" He pointed to Jasper who was whining now. I smiled "Why of course! I would love that." Harry smile and grabbed two of his coats handing one to me. It was a large trench coat that came past my knees. 

He turned to me and giggled "Its huge on you!" I huffed in annoyance as he attached a lease to Jaspers collar. "Don't worry its cute Lou no need to fake pout." I rolled my eyes and sighed "Whatever Snow White." He smiled and quickly opened the door leading the way to the elevator. I followed beside him and a man was standing in the elevator.

Harry smiled a genuine Harry smile "Hello Pete!" The man smiled back and clicked the lobby button "Hello Harry! This must be Louis." I smiled and waved "Hello." I smiled quietly nudging Harry "Did you tell the whole world about my arrival?" Harry smiled breathlessly Jasper jumping around chasing his tail "I was very excited to finally meet you."

Pete laughed out loud "Harry is a big fan." I laughed "I've been told that quite a lot today." Pete smiled to himself as Harry blushed I giggled to myself as the elevator came to a stop. We thanked Pete and walked out the door "Shit." I looked at Harry confused but then saw the flash in lights. 

He turned to me "Just ignore them Ill talk to them just hold onto Jasper." He picked Jasper up and handed him to me. I took the lease wrapping it around my hand a couple times and adjusted Jasper in my arms before walking out with Harry. The sun was setting and the lights were harsh and blinding. Jasper whimpered so I shielded his eyes in my coat. 

The paps went nuts with questions Harry pointed to a small women in front she smiled dramatically clicking her pen.  _"Is Louis messy?"_ Harry smirked at me before leaning closer to the women  _"Yes,"_ She smiled scribbling that down  _"Will he help with the washing up?"_ Harry smiled again eyes darting to me  _"Never."_ She smiled at me  _"Does he make his bed?"_ Harry laughed and so did I the cameras went off crazily  _"Nope never!"_

He winked at me and i just shrugged the women scribbled it all down and a man started talking to Harry  _"Would you rather be with someone else. Perhaps a Calvin Klein model? That seems to be more your type."_ Harry rolled his eyes at the man who was looking me up and down. 

Harrys replied anyway "No." I smiled "Now if you don't mind Louis and I have to take my dog for a walk before he poops on Louis' shirt." I giggled and placed Jasper on the sidewalk. Harry placed his hand on the small of my back and we started walking. He leaned in and softly whispered "They're going to follow for a bit just ignore them."

I nodded smiling and whispered back "Do you really think I'm messy? I also did in fact help you with the washing up!" Harry smiled at me ruffling my hair forgetting all about the paps close by "I never tell the full truth to them."

I nodded "So did you actually mean it when you said you wouldn't want another, more famous, more handsome, taller, more muscular model here with you?" Harry sighed slinging an arm over my shoulder "I wouldn't want anyone other then you here with me right now."

I blushed and Harry smiled down at me as we turned the corner. Jasper decide half way down the block to poop on the edge of the side walk. When he was done Harry picked it up and disposed of it in the nearest garbage can. The pup happily continued down the block. Harrys arm still slung over my shoulder. 

He hummed a tune I never heard as we walked silently around the long block. I smiled because in this moment the flashing lights behind us meant nothing at all to me all that I cared about was Harrys warmth and his humming.

*******************

When we finally returned home we walked inside yawning. It was only around 9 o'clock but after a plane ride no matter how short you're tired. Airports really can knock the life out of you. Harrys arm was still wrapped around me while we walked into the elevator saying hello to Pete. He smiled at our state.

Harry was wrapped around me and I was curled up softly under his arm my head resting slightly on his shoulder my hair ruffling his neck. Jasper was patiently sitting at out feet wagging his tail knowing that we were going home.

I watched sleepily as the numbers rose until we were at Harrys floor. We quietly exchanged goodbyes with Pete. Who pet Jasper on our way out. Harry still with his arm around me pulled out his key. He somehow managed to open the door without taking his arm off of me. I smiled softly snuggling into him slightly hoping he wouldn't notice.

When we walked through the door. I had to bend down to undo Jaspers lease. When I did Harrys warmth left. I sighed petting Jasper as I rolled up his lease handing it to Harry with sleepy eyes as Jasper ran off to his bed. Harry smiled with equally sleepy eyes. "Thank you."

I nodded slowly just standing in front of him starry and sleepy eyes staring back at each other. He got slightly closer and for a second I woke up. I thought he was going to kiss me but he simply wrapped his arms around me "You're really warm."

He mumbled other words of approval before pulling off me blushing as I giggled "Im very glad my warmth pleases you. I took off the coat he let me borrow and hung it back on the coat rack. He hung his up as well and smiled at me putting his hand on the small of my back and lead me to our rooms.

We walked down the hallway in blissful sleepy silence. Passing the photos and making the left. We stopped at the end of the hall looking out the window over the city and the night sky. Harry sighed smiling at the moon "The city that never sleeps and were going to bed at 9:15." I laughed lightly blinking to keep myself awake.

"We did a whole lot today. We also have to wake up early tomorrow!" Harry nodded "Im waking you up at 5:30 sharp!" He pointed his finger at me and smirked "I'm going to teach you how to make your bed properly!" I laughed and yawned again "Alright 5:30am sharp I promise ill get up without complaining!"

Harry chuckled yawning as well "Goodnight Lou." I smiled as he turned around opening his door "Goodnight Harry."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @WORLDLWT


	4. Harrys POV  (chapter 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally they are going to go make louis' bed in this chapter. Kind of a filler until the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I can't believe this already has over 1.1K hits so keep reading and commenting and ill keep updating! I was going to try to make this chapter long but I decided to keep it this length not too short not too long anyway enjoy :)
> 
> IF YOU FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER YOU SAW ME HAVE A FIELD DAY WITH THE PICTURE OF LARRY HOLDING HANDS BLESS BLESS BLESS

I woke up to the shrill screaming of my phone alarm. I sighed burying my head under my pillows irritation already bubbling at the pit of my stomach. I gathered my self and turned off my alarm, reminding myself to set it to something a little less obnoxious. I shuffled into the bathroom doing my morning routine and leaving quickly moving towards my closet. 

I quickly skimmed my YSL selection of clothing since today will be the first official time Louis and I will be seen together as coworkers. I pulled out a long sleeve sheer shirt and black boots. I slipped that on with skinny jeans and I looked in the mirror. My hair was sticking up at odd angles due to the way I slept and I spent the next five minutes running my fingers through it. 

Once I felt acceptable I made my way towards my door. I opened it slowly not wanting to disturb Jasper. I looked towards Louis' door and smiled as I approached it. I put my hand on the cool metal and waited. Would it be weird if I just walked in? Should I bothering knocking? He is in fact asleep. I shook my head and opened the door slightly. Louis was laying on his side cuddling into a pillow. His hair was laying all around framing his face and making him seem a lot younger than when he has a quiff. 

I smiled as he took small breaths moving slightly every once in a while. Probably dreaming. I touched his arm lightly. "Louis." He moved slightly retracting from my touch. I smiled and reached for his shoulder this time. "Louis." He moved away again not wanting to be bothered at such an obnoxious hour. I couldn't help myself as I stroked his cheek slightly working my way to his hair brushing it away from his face so it could lightly fall back. "Louis!"

His eyes squinted open and he yawned stretching his body, the pillow that he was cuddling only moments before fell by my feet. I bent down placing it back on the bed as Louis sat up letting out another yawn and rubbed his eyes roughly. "Did you not sleep well?" He shook his head smiling lazily "No this is the comfiest bed I have ever slept in! I just don't want to leave." 

I smiled sitting on the edge of the bed as he just looked at me smiling lazily "So you said that you were going to teach me how to make a bed today." I stood up nodding "of course! The simple task of making a bed." Louis smiled laying back again closing his eyes and sighing "Whats step one?"

I smiled at him even though he couldn't see "Well you see normally you would get out of the said bed." Louis opened one eye and smirked. He then rolled over so the sheets wrapped around his body and he dragged himself and his sheets out of bed. When he stood up straight and looked at me I couldn't help but laugh. He stood proudly wrapped in the sheets. He was swimming in them. They made him look like a pocket sized human. A cute and sleepy human.

He eyed me as I approached him and helped him unravel himself from the mess he made. I dropped the sheets to the floor and Louis stepped out of them. i just noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and his tattoos and muscles glistened in the rays of the rising sun. I gulped and he smirked noticing my wondering eye.

He bent over and grabbed the sheets off the floor handing them to me. "Teach me your domestic ways!" I smiled gladly taking the sheets over to a chair and placed them there nicely before stripping the bed fully. I picked up the first sheet and held it up "This sheet has the scrunchies on the end and it goes on first."

I tossed it to him and he cautiously approached the bed. The bed being a king sized devoured Louis as he put the sheet by one corner. Smiling in confusion at me as to how on earth he was supposed to make it reach all four sides. I saw his intention as he climbed on the bed and I pulled out my phone. He sprawled out completely desperately trying to reach all four ends of the bed with his limbs and failing miserably. I giggled and opened my camera snapping a quick picture of  a determined looking Louis sprawled out.

He rolled his eyes at me "Help me!" I chuckled as I pulled each corner down stuffing it under the bed and when I finished Louis blushed "oh that was a better idea." I nodded "You did look quite cute with that determined look on your face. Louis once again blushed as I tossed the next sheet at him.

In the next five minutes he was propping the newly fluffed pillows up against the head board. He cheered like a little boy who got his first basket at recess. I smiled fondly at the grown child in front of me "We have like five minutes for breakfast before Antonio comes to pick us up. Want toast?" 

Louis nodded and we walked side by side to the kitchen Jasper was still sound asleep on the couch. He was on his back every once in a while his leg could kick out. Louis watched him with a lopsided smile as I put the bread in the toaster. Louis and I listened to it tick and watched Jasper until the high pitched ding went off and Jasper sprang awake barking crazily as he ran over to us happily. 

Louis sat on the floor petting him and I put a little bit of butter on our toast. I smiled as Jasper licked happily at Louis face. "Lou?" He looked up at me with glistening eyes and I swear if I wasn't holding onto the table I would've been on the floor. He stood up slowly and thanked me for the breakfast. We munched in mutual comfortable silence.

Antonio texted me that he was outside and Louis went into his room to brush his teeth and get dressed. I took this opportunity to get some food ready for Jasper and I left a note for the dog walker telling her that her payment would be on the counter and for her to have a wonderful day. When I finished my last minute business Louis came out dressed in an adidas black jumpsuit. 

I smiled as he approached me and he finally took in my outfit. He smiled "You guys always look so put together I'm kind of jealous to be totally honest!" I smiled "You can take a comfortable nap in your clothes. Im kind of jealous to be honest." He nudged me lightly smiling at his shoes as I opened the door and lead him down the halls and into the elevator. 

The morning elevator man was a short older gentlemen. His name was Brandon. He smiled gently at us with squinty, sparkly eyes that reminded you of santa claus in all the movies. I smiled back at him "Good morning Harry! Its a pleasant surprise to see you so early in the morning." I nodded "Work had a change in schedule. This is Louis by the way." I gestured towards Louis who smiled widely at Brandon.

Brandon chuckled "What a sweet looking boy you are! Nice choice Harry." I blushed and looked at Louis who was eyeing me in amusement. Before i could say anything the door opened and we said our goodbyes to Brandon and we stepped out of the elevator. 

Louis shuffled closer to my side "So exactly how many people did you tell about my arrival?" I looked down at him as he smiled looking out the door. I laughed lowly "Okay you got me. I may or may not have told everyone I know." He laughed as I held my hands up. Patrick the doorman opened the door with a smile and I nodded my thanks to him. He nodded back tipping his hat. 

Antonio stood beside the car opening it as we approached. I gestured for him to go in first and he did smiling at me. I then slid in next to him as  Antonio closed the door and made his way to the drivers seat. I smiled at Louis as we pulled away the New York scenery looking dull and unimportant compared to the way Louis' mouth moved as he explained to me how nervous he was to be apart of our little modeling world.

I placed my hand lightly on his knee "What did I tell you about trying to fit in? Just stay close to me okay. As long as you have me you don't need to fit in with these annoying high class snobs!"

Louis laughed looking out the window quickly before turing to me "Im glad you aren't the annoying high class snob that i thought you were going to be." I blushed "Well thank you. Im glad my humbleness made a good impression. Was it the fact that I taught you how to make the bed or how well I cooked?"

Louis hummed "You do cook really well but nothing will beat the fact that you told your elevator man about me plus they call you by your first name." I rolled my eyes playfully "Will you ever give that up?" He looked me dead in the eyes smiling "never." 

I smiled and pulled out my phone opening up twitter 

**_@Harry_Styles_ **

**_Hey guys heres @Louis_Tomlinson attempting to make a bed_ **

**_*image attachment*_ **

I smiled lightly watching Louis who was looking out the window in awe when his phone rang. He looked down and opened the notification. His eyes darted up quickly and I smiled shrugging. 

"Harry I look ridiculous!" I smiled looking forward seeing the studio up ahead "In my opinion Louis your butt looks quite good!" He rolled his eyes looking away but I saw him smile and blush pushing his head closer to the window. I smiled feeling successful as Antonio stopped the car. I thanked him and I opened my door. The paparazzi were already snapping pictures.

I stepped out fully and reached in for Louis' hand. When his small warm hands wrapped around my larger ones. I smiled pulling him out of the car and under my arm. We walked together the paparazzi going absolutely crazy as we walked into the crystal like building. I walked down the hall with Louis still under my arm. We walked through the double doors a small group were setting up the stage for today. I guided Louis back to my dressing room.

When we got there the new name plate came in. Louis giggled into the side of my chest.

_Snow White and Peter Pan_

I smiled at the engraving and pushed open my door. I stopped dead as Brenda stared coldly at us. Louis moved from under my arm and approached her. I followed behind. When we stood in front of her Louis sighed "Why do you look so pissed off?" She held up a newspaper. The picture of us walking Jasper was the front cover. She tossed the paper over Louis and I caught it.

_Has our prince charming gotten to caught up with the villain of this fashion story instead of focusing on finding his prince!_

Louis read it upside down "Quite wordy don't you think Harry?" I nodded smiling "way too wordy! Is that the problem here Brenda?" Louis smiled as Brenda scowled at me. "Harry I thought this would be a good opportunity for Louis to not be labelled as a man whore!" I looked down at the picture of us walking Jasper my hand was wrapped around him and he had Jaspers leash wrapped around his small hand.

"We are literally walking my dog. I don't see the problem." Brenda threw her hands up in the air "YOUR'E CUDDLING!" I looked at Louis who shrugged and I moved to the trash can and threw the paper out. "Brenda if you don't mind we have to change." 

Brenda rolled her eyes leaving the room quickly before shouting at us to not mess this up. Once she closed the door I looked down at Louis "Its really not a big deal." He nodded "I know that. Brenda is just a little crazy." 

I laughed unzipping the two bags that held white t-shirts and black sweatpants. A note was left on top. I turned to Louis and started reading it out loud.

_Today mainstream and high fashion become one unit. Many of you have traveled from far off lands to be with us and for that we thank you. Please wear these outfits no shoes and no socks. We want to work around the idea of being one unit._

_Today we will be doing mostly introductions. Please be outside by 7 sharp!_

_Thank You_

_YSL summer fashion productions_

Louis shrugged taking the smaller bag "Sounds good enough to me." He and I faced away from each other as we striped down and changed. When we were finished I lead him back outside and into the hallway. Another model from YSL named Geoffrey came outside at the same time. Behind him was a chiseled and dark Brazilian model.

Louis looked him up and down and sighed. I rubbed his back and leaned down whispering "Remember I hand picked you for this. You belong here just as much as they do." He smiled standing up a little bit taller. The normal confidence he possessed finally broke through.

We walked to the main stage area at 7 and we seemed to be the last ones there. We took our assigned seats in the front. I was YSL's top model so yes i did get special treatment every once in a while. Louis sat next to me smiling as a man stepped on stage with a microphone. He was wearing all black from head to toe. I remember him being a bubbly new intern probably hoping to score with one of the models.

He approached the end of the stage eyes lingering out mentally checking off all the faces he knew should be there. There was about 10 of us at all times here. The man smiled and opened his mouth. "Hello gentlemen! My name is William and I am in charge of making sure this summer fashion show is a full success especially since we have 10 extra people who need to train under our standards."

The room was silent waiting for him to continue eagerly. "Today will be mostly introductions but first can we have Harry Styles come on stage?" He looked down at me and I nodded pushing off of Louis knee. He smiled at me as I walked on stage. I wonder how I looked from up here. Confident? Confused?

William smiled at me with a star struck look in his eyes. The same look Brenda and everyone else gave me. Except Louis. I smiled down at Louis as William spoke to me "Harry can you do a little walk for us?" I nodded slowly. William jumped off of the stage and I walked quickly backstage getting ready to show everyone what it was to be a runway model.

A bit of nerves bubbled in my stomach when I realized this would be the first time Louis will see me do my thing. I smiled as the music started and then my face fell flat and I walked out posing as If I was showing off actual clothes and not a white T-shirt and black sweatpants. I then strutted down the catwalk and to the edge of the stage where I posed again. The 9 other YSL models looked bored because yet again Harry Styles was in the spotlight. But the other 10 looked on in awe as the young face of YSL strutted back to backstage. 

When I finished everyone clapped and I smiled dimples and all before rushing back to Louis' side. William smiled climbing back on stage. "Another flawless walk from Harry Styles!" I blushed and Louis smiled at me like a proud mom. He taped my knee lightly almost in approval. William continued on talking more about YSL. I zoned out until Louis started tapping my shoulder. 

I looked at him confused as he stood up "We are up for introductions." I nodded blushing because I zoned out. I composed myself and followed behind Louis on stage. William had a bunch of cards with him probably questions. He cleared his throat 

_"How tall are both of you?"_

I leaned in "Im 6'3."  **(I know he's not but its for the story)** Louis smiled "Im 5'9." I smiled down at him i hadn't noticed how small he was until just now. 

_"How old are both of you and when are your birthdays?"_

Louis leaned in first this time "I'm 23 and my birthday is December 24th, 1991." I smiled leaning over Louis shoulder a little "Im 21 and my birthday is unfortunately not as cool as Louis'! Mines February 1st, 1994."

_"Last questions for Louis and then we will play your videos! What company do you support."_

 Louis smiled and answered confidently "Im the face of Adidas." I looked out into the crowd a few nods of approval and a few lingering eyes. That Brazilian god like man was looking Louis up and down too much for my liking. William told us we could take a seat as the lights dimmed and a clip started to roll.

We quickly sat down and my face popped up first.

I was leaning against a wall in a plain white shirt with my cross necklace. I waved to the camera dimples out _" **Hi Im Harry Styles and Im the face of YSL!"** _ t then moved to a bunch of angles and videos of me walking the catwalk.It showed my first walk out on the catwalk my face much younger and much less confident in myself and then it showed my most recent work a change could be seen in not only my appearance but my confidence. 

When it ended everyone politely clapped and a new video started it was louis his eyes blue and shining while he smiled fully at the camera. He did a cute wave  _ **"Hello Im Louis Tomlinson and Im the face of Adidas!"**  _He even let out a cute giggle. The first clip showed his well what I'm assuming was his first shoot. it was mostly foot stuff. HIK wearing the shoes, him running around in the shoes and then that quickly and drastically changed to a much more recent looking Louis in a white wet T-shirt. When he ripped it off there was a bunch of whistling from the boys behind me and I admired the way Louis' body moved for the camera his abs moving and the water glistening on his skin the adidas sweatpants every so often being shown.

The clip ended and the room cheered. William clapped nodding his approval at Louis and I shot daggers at him telling him to continue. I slowly turned my head to the hollering boys behind me and one cold hard look shut them up. A laugh was heard behind me. "Styles relax we are just admiring your choice!" 

My breath caught in my throat and Louis looked at me confused "Harry are you okay?" He rubbed my thigh lightly as I stared ahead heavy breathing eyes pricking with tears. The room was deadly silent. Louis looked concerned I could tell just from one quick glance at him that he was highly concerned. I quickly regained myself as William smiled down at his list "Now we have Evan and Marcus!"

Marcus a name, a face, a person I hoped I would never have to see again in my life. His body moved on stage and I watched with hate burning in my eyes as he walked on stage next to Evan. He stared at me as the questions were answered and Louis kept asking me questions but I ignored everything and looked straight ahead. 

They're videos played and as the room darkened I brought my head to Louis' ear "Thats him."

 

 


	5. Louis POV (chapter 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello so we are back into Louis' mind! Keep in mind we just met a character named Marcus and Harry freaked out! Louis will obviously be concerned and I can't say much more without ruining the chapter so read on!
> 
> I got another dog and I somehow convinced my family to name him Jasper they have no idea that my fictional fanfic dog is the reasoning behind his name whoops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEEP SENDING ME COMMENTS! I appreciate every single one! I truly do even the simplest ones make me so happy :) A few of you reached out to me on Twitter as well which is just as awesome! 
> 
> Reminder  
> My twitter is @WORLDLWT  
> I pinned the link to this fanfic on my profile so its my first tweet and I make comments on that tweet about when I'm going to update and maybe ill start leaving hints for upcoming chapters!
> 
> Feel free to follow me and ask me for a follow back! Ill gladly talk to anyone who wants to whether its just to talk in general or to simply ask me a question about the story!
> 
> Recently someone from Wattpad reached out to me with the idea of translating this story to Italian and placing it on Wattpad! I think its an awesome idea and Ill comment more when I have more information with links to that if it does end up happening :) 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> -Julia

Harry was looking ahead with a cold, dark expression. I nervously looked at him debating on whether or not to stroke his arm. After moments of contemplation I softly placed the pads of my finger tips to the skin of his arm. He didn't react for a moment. I moved my hand down his arm and his head snapped towards me looking down at my fingers. His head lifted and his eyes were darker, his smile was missing and his eyes didn't hold that usual and warm sparkle.

I quickly retracted my hand because whoever was staring at me wide eyed, and viciously angry was not the Harry I met on the plane or the Harry that helped me make a bed just this morning. In the back of my brain I reminded myself that I have known him for less than 24 hours. He could have mood swings. He did mention that he had a work voice, or a business voice I can't recall his actual wording at the moment.

I looked back up at the cold eyes and watched as he quickly got up and dashed to his dressing room. I went to get up and follow him but a guard stopped me saying he needed time to cool down. That Marcus fellow was smirking at me. The words Harry muttered into my shoulder only moments ago played in my head repeatedly.

Him. Thats him he said. Marcus continued to smirk at me as I sat down. I looked towards the direction Harry fled to. The door flew open moments later a scattered looking Harry ran through with a bag in hand. He slung it over his broad, tense shoulder as his eyes scanned the room rapidly as everyone looked back confused. Mine were the last he saw before he exited out of the building. I hope he saw the concern and worry that was obviously written all over my face and could be seen through my body language.

We watched in silence as the face of YSL fled the scene of the most important fashion show of the summer. I sighed making a move to stand up but the same guard gave me a look as if to say I would be better off sitting back down. I did as I was told and sat down bouncing my leg up and down in nervousness.

Hot breath moved down my neck. A deep laugh was emitted from behind me. "Harrys always been a runner." I shivered from disgust. His breath wasn't minty and nice like Harrys is was hot and smelt like cigarettes. I turned around and Marcus' small serpent like eyes were staring into mine. "Why did he react to you like that?"

Marcus smiled softly "Its good to know he still has some sort of reaction towards me. I thought the moment you got here I would've been off his mind but I guess he's  just not as into you as I thought he would've been." I turned around completely in my chair ignoring the people on stage and standing my ground.

"Excuse me? Who the actual fuck are you?" Marcus smiled softly extending his hand "Im Marcus. Harrys ex." It all clicked. Why Harry looked like he'd seen a ghost. Why he fled the scene. His worst nightmare was sitting here and will be sitting here for the rest of our two weeks.

I carefully took his hand in mine. "Its nice to finally put a face to the cheater." His head tilted side ways and he looked at me confused. "Cheater? Thats the story he's going with now a day?"

I took my hand back placing it in my lap "No need to lie to me. Harry already told me you were a dirty liar and a cheater." Marcus stood up clasping his hands together "You see Louis heres the problem. You've known Harry for less than 24 hours and I've known Harry for years. Styles isn't the Disney prince the media portrays him as. He has secrets and maybe hell tell you them or maybe not."

He literally spun in a circle smiling to himself humming a simple happy tune. He stopped and smiled at me before leaving. I shook my head and slumped down in my chair waiting for everyone to flood back into the hallway and to their dressing rooms. William walked off the stage and sat next to me. 

He smiled softly "Ive never seen him get like that. You can take the rest of the day off. Id advise you to look in the cafes around town its still quite early." He quickly checked his watch nodding approval to himself. 

"Check this cafe downtown. Its called Kaffe 1668. The address is 275 Greenwich. He goes there a lot to think that'll be your best bet." I smiled at him trying to express my gratitude. He understood and nodded retiring to his job. 

I pulled myself dully out of the chair and shuffled to Harrys dressing room. The door was wide open. My mouth dropped when I walked inside. It wasn't anything serious. The couch was pulled apart and the stack of magazines and newspapers pooled around my feet and were scattered dramatically around the room. 

I sighed rubbing my face. I came here for modeling and now I'm apparently in-between two ex lovers. I walked over the mess and pulled on my clothes from this morning and walked out. Someone would clean it up. Yes, I realize thats shallow and rude but right now I have to search for Harry. He's my main concern at the moment. 

He trashed his dressing room out of confusion and anger. That doesn't make him a violent he was just extremely upset that his cheating ex boyfriend was standing there smirking at him. Marcus has an addictive quality. You wanted to listen to what he had to say. He was I'm assuming a manipulative boyfriend throwing Harry under the bus whenever he could. Making Harry feel like everything was his fault. Marcus probably blamed Harry for his cheating.

Different scenarios rolled through my mind as I got into a cab and told the driver the address to the cafe. Did Marcus ever hurt harry. Physically because he did indeed mess him up emotionally and mentally. Did Marcus ever hit Harry? Did Harry hit him? I shook the thought away as the images of the boy laying on the floor with his dog filled my brain instead.

I smiled at the driver as we pulled up to the cafe which was close to the studio. Antonio was waiting in the car he saw me get out of the cab and rushed towards me. I tried to beat him but he was too quick. He blocked the door way and I pouted up at him.

"Please." He shook his head "Harry just needs time." I threw my hands in the air "Time! He needs a friend. You can't think letting him sit in his own self loathing will better suit him in the long run then having a friend there to talk to him?"

Antonio softened a little bit. "Harry works best alone thats how he's always been." I stood my ground looking small and fragile in front of this man "That was before he brought me into his life. I have no intention on leaving him to moan around inside a cafe and in his own self pity. Im here. I left the studio as quickly as I could. Im here and I want to help him!"

Antonios eyes softened drastically at my tone and my determination and he moved forward slightly. "Louis ill take you home." I felt like crying. i felt like going back to the studio and ripping up all the magazines Harry left on the floor. I felt like utter shit. I felt defeated and worthless but I knew I wasn't leaving without seeing him. 

"Please." My voice cracked and I didn't need to see myself to know I looked broken "I need to see him." Antonio stepped aside slightly but not enough for me to get through. I could see inside. Harrys back was to us and he was facing a wooden wall. "I  _need_ him."

Antonio moved aside completely and spoke softly "Please don't make me regret this." I didn't answer simply because I was already rushing inside. I could feel Antonio's eyes on me as my pace slowed to a slow walk. The closer I got to Harry the further away I felt from reality. He made me feel like I was dreaming. A beautiful dream that I never wanted to wake up from because I never wanted it to end. 

Harry was simply staring at the wall. I contemplated my next movement and just decided to sit in the chair directly in front of him. I looked into his eyes for a while and there was nothing there. He barely blinked. He didn't move. It was scary my once perfect dream was quickly spiraling into a mini nightmare. Yesterday was just the calm of the storm before I entered the real world of Harry Styles.

I cleared my throat and he blinked rapidly looking at me. I noticed he had a cup of coffee in front of him wrapped tightly in his hands. "Louis?" I simply nodded unwrapping his hands from the coffee sliding it towards myself. It was very cold. I quickly ordered two more coffees and turned my attention back to Harry who was now resting on his hands, elbows propped, lips forming a frown.

"Harry?" He hummed to notify that he was indeed understanding me "We need to talk about what happened." Harry nodded as the coffees came. I drank mine carefully and Harry did to. I tried to nudge him to talk until he muttered out "Not here. When we get back to our flat." I looked at him with small grin 'Okay when we get back to  _your_ flat."

He looked at me and a small smiled tugged at his lips "Does the idea of sharing a flat with me repulse you?" A hit of humor flashed in his eyes and I smiled slightly as the Harry from this morning reappeared. He left quickly his eyes shielding again. "By the way I'm going clubbing tonight so don't wait up. He sipped his coffee and I set mine aside waiting for him.

I didn't bother to talk about the club subject yet. When he was done the waitress smiled softly and cleaned up our cups. I payed and gave her a decently large tip. We strolled to the car in silence. We drove to the flat in utter and complete silence. An unbearably long and uncomfortable silence. Unanswered questions and distant delusions and untold secrets hung in the air.

We silently walked to the elevator. Nodding our hellos as we strolled. I took to strolling three paces behind Harry. People noticed the cameras noticed. Just yesterday we were on a dog walk cuddled up together in the elevator and we were happy. I rolled my eyes at my own fault. We aren't dating. Ive known him for a day. He is aloud to have secrets.

He opened the door and Jasper greeted us in a overly friendly manner that neither of us were in the proper mood for at the moment. Harry waved his hand telling me to follow. I did and we went into his bedroom. He shut the door and fell down on his bed. I stood awkwardly by the door looking at him with confused eyes. I felt like I was walking on eggshells. I felt as if I did or said something wrong he'd explode. 

Harry frowned "Ive frightened you. Please sit with me." He was using his business voice on me. I sat anyway and looked at him. My eyes were soft my face relieved mainly because I found him so easily. "Don't use that voice." His eyebrows shot up and I smiled softly 'The business voice! Were home." 

Harry nodded softly "of course. Sorry Lou." I smiled at the nickname and the change of tone. I swallowed running my fingers around the fabric underneath his foot. He was sitting against the headboard with his legs pulled up to his chest. I sat crisscross directly in front of him. I took a deep breath regaining my thoughts and confidence that seemed to be dripping away rapidly as the seconds of silence turned to minutes.

Harry spoke up before I could. I instantly gave him my attention. "Im sorry. Im very truly immensely eternally sorry!" He looked at me painfully as if I was going to lash out at him. "I can't imagine how much you probably hate me for abandoning you there. Then I sent you on a hunt for me instead of just telling you where I was going."

Harry looked down for a minute and I placed my hands on his knees for comfort for both him and myself. "I don't hate you. Oh Harry I could never hate you. You had a bad experience with him."

Harry nodded "What did Marcus say to you?" I got onto my knees scooting closer to Harry his folded legs were pressed in-between our bodies. "That you were lying to me and that you have dark secrets and that he didn't cheat." Harry leaned in so our faces were quite close. "He's a liar. He's a brilliant, manipulative, narcissistic liar. He cares about no one but himself and I fear that Im going to turn out just like him!"

My brain felt like mush. My stomach was caving in. I felt like vomiting. This day wasn't okay if having Marcus around was going to make it so Harry couldn't function as a normal human then Ill just have to have a few stern words with him. "Harry look at me."

His green eyes looked blue now. The brim filled with tears some spilling over. I wiped them all away silently holding back my emotions. I need to be strong for his sake. For Harry. "I need you to know something okay."

He nodded and I continued "You are an amazing person. People have meltdowns. People feel afraid, sad, angry and anything else you can think of. I know you have this reputation to uphold but you need to remember that underneath that barrier between model and regular man that you are still  human being. Whether you are at work or home or with me somewhere. If you need to cry, cry. Please don't hold back and torture yourself to uphold a reputation."

I looked at him for a while his eyes teared more. I hoped this time it was from my words now and not this morning. He leaned his forehead against mine. I sighed and continued "Please don't go clubbing." He looked at me silently questioning me. "Please don't leave me again." I pulled back placing a lingering kiss to his forehead. It felt warm and comfortable his hair smelled good like fruity shampoo and coffee. 

He took deep breaths as I moved up to rest on the headboard and pulled him into me. "I need you to promise me one thing." Harry hummed drawing patterns into my chest. His legs curled into himself slightly overlapping my thigh. I ran my fingers through his hair realizing now close we were at this moment and I mentally saved it in my brain. 

"Don't run away from your problems. Don't run away from me. Don't run away from people who care." He sniffled tears streaked down his face and made wet patches on my shirt. "Im scared Lou."

I continued to hold him every once in a while I would kiss the top of his head and that would make him snuggle further into my chest. "Of what?' He took short quick breaths "Losing you."

I frowned "You're not going to lose me. Im not going anywhere." Harry sighed "For now." I moved my hand down rubbing his arm slightly "What does that mean?" 

Harry sat up off my chest. My arms fell sharply back onto my chest. "This Louis! This won't be able to happen after these two weeks are over. You'll go back up to Buffalo and Ill stay here. When I get like this I go to clubs and I get as drunk as I can. I forget and I do weird stuff when Im drunk. Stuff sober me would never dare to do! I don't want to go back to that. I don't want to stare at walls and trash my own dressing room like a spoiled brat. I want someone to comfort me. I would love that but I can't have that! You're going to leave and ill return to the clubs. I want to enjoy you now."

I sighed sitting up "Thats a bridge we will cross when we get there." He shrugged and I tried to form a good thoughtful sentence. "By the end of these two weeks I want to be able to say that we are now friends. I want to call you when I need you. I want you to call me when you need me. Maybe ill get an apartment here in the city. Thats just something well think about later."

Harry nodded and laid down. I sat quietly as he smiled up at me softly. "Come cuddle me!" I laughed and slipped in beside him wrapping my arms around him. "You like being the little spoon?" 

He nodded hair flopping around "I like the comfort plus you're warm." I smiled nuzzling my head into the back of his neck placing lightly kisses on it. "I think this big spoon thing will grow on me as long as you're the little spoon of course." Harry chuckled "Of course! Im your one and only little spoon.


	6. Harrys POV (chapter 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update today and then ill update for you guys on the weekend! Im going to start getting busy with school and my mom takes my computer and phone away on school nights for obvious reasons so I can't update at crazy hours like 3am anymore lol sorry so weekends are good! Ill try to update as much as i can not he weekends and such.
> 
> You guys have been amazing with your feedback and reactions to this story not only on here but on twitter as well! Ive actually gotten a bunch of tweets and DMs about this fic and they were all positive which is awesome so I hope you guys keep enjoying it and comment and leave me messages on twitter and such 
> 
> twitter - @WORLDLWT
> 
> If you follow me on twitter I have a tweet with the link to this and sometimes ill post under it this morning I showed you guys my vision of the studio which is a bit extreme but this is a fanfic so and I just posted a tweet about what this chapter consist of ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry is so real thats all I have to say plus I have no idea where I'm going with this so beware anything could happen ;) 
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE LEAVE YOUR OPINIONS AND COMMENTS ON HERE I LOVE TO SEE YOU FANGIRL THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH 
> 
> see you all next weekend

He felt right. This penthouse felt so empty before he came here. It was cold and dark and I was alone with my thoughts and enough money to drink enough drinks to land me in the hospital to get my stomached pumped. I looked down and smiled at Louis small arms wrapped around my torso. The tears that were streaming down my face moments ago were long forgotten. The problems of this morning were long forgotten.

Louis soft breath hit the back of my neck and I moved in his arms so I could face him. "Hi." He smiled softly our noses closer then they should be "Hello to you too." 

I moved back slightly before it got weird. Louis thought I wanted him to let go and he slowly took his arms away. I pouted and sat up. He followed and nudged my shoulder. "I have an idea." I looked at him questioning his intentions. 

He smiled "Want to go to a museum?" I thought it over and looked at the time it was almost noon "What type?" He stood up already throwing on his shoes "Art. The Whitney in Greenwich village. Theres a cool food market there as well. Want to go?" 

I smiled standing up pulling on my own shoes "Like a date?" He blushed a deep shade of red "If tarts what you want to call it." I smiled to myself realizing Louis and I were going on a casual date. Our first date. Our first of many I hoped.

He quickly ran into his room to change out of his jumpsuit and I walked tot he door. The dog walker would be coming soon. I placed another five dollars onto the table next to her actual payment. I had a feeling I would be gone for a long time. i tend to get lost with Louis. I pet Jasper and put on a light jacket. Louis came out straight after. Black skinny jeans clung to his thighs nicely and a white, printed button up clung to his muscles and made him look excellent.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and the butterflies acted up again. He put on his coat and I snuggled him under my arm. It was past noon when we reached the elevator which meant Pete was now the elevator man until about midnight. When the doors opened I smiled brightly at Pete. "Good afternoon Pete!" 

His eyes glistened with happiness as usual. "Good afternoon Harry and Louis good afternoon to you to!" he smiled "Good afternoon Pete!" We all smiled as the floors dropped rapidly. 15 - 1 I watched the floors buttons light up as we passed each floor no one else in the building needing the elevator at the moment. 

When we got to the lobby we said goodbye to Pete and watched as the doors closed on his smiling face. I walked slowly with Louis nuzzled under my arm stroking my hand every once in a while. The paparazzi where outside as usual and I smiled a genuine smile at the thought of Brenda in the morning shoving another newspaper in our face.

I turned left and headed towards the subway entrance somewhere down the road. Louis looked up at me "Wheres Antonio?" I smiled down at him as we walked using each others warmth and secureness as comfort "I didn't want to bother him. What are your thoughts on the subway?" Louis giggled "Ive never been on the subway." 

I pretended to be shocked, gasping for air and looking down at him with wide eyes. "The subway! It smells like someone pissed in there for three days straight and its hot and there are about 1,000 people on the train at once!"

He giggled hiding his face into my chest a little "Sounds beautiful! I think I'm going to love it." I smiled as his hand reached up to take hold of my fingers as we walked down the stairs into the subway. Louis sniffed the air and made a gagging sound "You really weren't joking!" 

I laughed and took my arms off of Louis and pulled out my Metro card. I reached over Louis and slid it through the machine. Louis moved forward and was in seconds on the other side. I did the same for myself and brought him back under my arm sliding my card back into the back pocket of my pants. 

We waited for the downtown train and talked about whatever came to mind "What was your favorite subject in school?" Louis shrugged under me watching the train on the other side of the track "I really didn't like school so Im going to go with gym?" He said it as a question and I laughed. "Mine was history."

He raised his eyebrows now facing me "History?" I nodded softly "it was like a great big, long book that just never ends!" Louis laughed his eyes squinting shut "You were a cute little nerd!" I nodded smiling playfully "Now Im a hot nerd!"

Louis laughed as the train pulled up and people rushed out and we went in. All the seats were taken so we held onto the poles. Well I hung onto the poles while Louis held onto me. The train started moving quickly and Louis clung onto me as we swayed a little bit. After three stops we got off and we were in the downtown area. 

As one unit we ran up the stairs and into the fresh air. Louis berated in heavily and giggled "It smells so much cleaner!" I laughed lightly stroking his arm as we walked tot he direction of the museum. When we got there we waited on line for about 5 minutes before we were let in. I bought a ticket for both him and I and we worked our way to the elevator. 

We went up to floor 8 and decided to work our way down. We left the elevator and slowly walked together no longer was he under my arm but beside me in synch with my steps. We saw beautiful pieces one in which we debated the meaning of for a good 5 minutes obstructing other peoples view drastically. We walked outside to the outdoor part of the gallery. The city and the water could be seen from here. I pointed out the statue of liberty and Louis smiled clapping his hands. 

We walked together and I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I snapped a few pictures of Louis admiring the view. I smiled and tapped his shoulder "Take a picture with me?" He nodded and I smiled pressing our faces together and smiling at my phone. He smiled too a  genuine happy smile. I sent the photo to him immediately and then tucked my phone away.

We smiled silently making our way through the floor and down the steps tot he next gallery. Louis stopped in front of a piece and gasped "This on is beautiful look at how breath taking!" I barely glanced at the picture as I smiled at Louis "The art is beautiful but you're the real masterpiece." Louis blushed and I smiled as a corny line actually worked.

I made a mental note to myself to make sure Louis blushes like that everyday. We continued through the museum multiple arguments over the meaning of the work lots of laughs and a sculpture with a real dog head was seen before we exited the building three hours later. I laughed along to something Louis said as we walked down the street. Before we crossed I tugged on his hand. 

He looked down at our hands before looking back up at me. "Lets go see the high line. He let me hold his hand as we walked up the stairs to the high line. I explained to him that it used to be a railroad track. You could see the railroad track through the now planted flowers. Louis smiled taking pictures of his own. We strolled a little bit hand in hand. I pointed out rooftop cafes, gardens and million dollar apartments. 

We strolled back when my stomach rumbled. I giggled and Louis pulled me along as we walked down the stairs and across the street to the food market we saw as we passed. It was a cute market place with gelato, pizza, crepes and even macaroons. We sat down at a table and I went to order a pizza as Louis lazily stretched. 

The cashier was a girl around my age. She smiled at me twirling her hair. "What can I get for you?" She leaned forward slightly showing off her boobs and batting her eyes. I looked at the menu "Can I just get to buffalo chicken slices please?" She nodded and typed my order ingot the cash register as a man started pulled pizza out of the oven. 

"Your total is 10 dollars." I handed her the money as the guy placed out pizzas on plates and on a tray. The girl smiled at me again "Are you single?" I laughed to myself "Im actually on a date." I turned my body and pointed at Louis who was watching us curiously. He waved and smiled at the girl who rolled her eyes. 

"Its a real shame you're gay." I laughed taking my pizza from the man who was shooting daggers at the back of the girls head. I smiled at her fondly "Its only a shame for you." I smiled at the guy and took my pizza and sat down in front of Louis. He bought us both this extra large water bottles. He grabbed his slice and took a bite moaning. 

"This is fucking delicious." I took a bite of mine and agreed. He swallowed and took a sip of water "What was she talking to you about. Seemed a bit flirty." I nodded "She asked if I was single then said it was a  _shame_ that I was gay." 

Louis chuckled "She probably wishes she was me right now." Louis looked over her shoulder at her and waved again. I rolled my eyes chuckling "She's had enough for one day. Let her be." Louis laughed finishing his pizza. I looked at my watch "Its six o'clock would you like to make our way home."

He nodded sipping more water "Sure thing." I nodded and threw our plates out and placed the tray on the table to be taken back. I smiled at Louis who was holding the big water bottle with two hands like a little kid. I held mine with one hand and sipped it every so often. We made our way back to the subway. 

Louis gagged again as we walked through. I swiped my Metro card for him and myself and we made our way to the train that pulled up as we walked over. We walked inside and the car was not very full. We sat down in the seats and I smiled at him draping my arms over his shoulder. People moved around us some giving us dirty looks as if it wasn't 2015. 

I rolled my eyes at at least 4 people until our stop came up. I stood up with Louis behind em and walked out of the train car. We walked together out of the subway and the three blocks to my hotel. When we got there the paparazzi weren't there. I smiled as we walked into my hotel undisturbed which felt amazing in itself. We took the stairs just enjoying the presence of the other person.

When we got to my floor we were panting and smiling. I opened the door and we walked in. I looked at my watched and realized the sun would be setting soon. I put my hand on Louis' shoulder smiling as he stopped moving and looked at me. I slid it down his arm and intertwined our fingers. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

He nodded letting me walk whim to the giant window overlooking the city. I sat down on the sill and patted the spot next to me. Louis lifted himself up onto the sill and smiled at me leaning against the opposite side as me. Our feet occasionally hit each other. Shoes long forgotten at the front door. 

I traced the outlines of buildings into the windows glass. "It amazes me. The big world out there." Louis smiled at me and then looked out the window. I continued talking "Theres so many windows and so many lives and stories happen and we are just another window to those people. It drives me insane when I think of all the stories I haven't heard all the people i haven't seen."

Louis looked at me with this hint of admiration in his eyes "You are something else Styles. The way you think is intoxicating."I smiled watching the sun set behind the buildings. I looked at Louis his face illuminated by the light. The shadows from his eyelashes were much longer and defined. He looked stunning like this. He wasn't half naked. He was all covered up but the way his light was hitting his face at this exact moment was a million times more beautiful then any underwear model I could ever find. He didn't see his beauty sometimes and I want to be the one who constantly reminded him of just how beautiful he was.

He looked at me smiling "Why are you looking at me like that?" I shook my head slightly "I want to thank you Louis." He tilted his head "For this morning?"

I nodded "How did you get past Antonio?" He smiled turning his head towards the window to hide his smile from me. "Please look at me when you smile like that." He moved his head back so i could see the smile that could probably bring world peace if enough people got the pleasure of seeing it daily. 

"I basically told him the truth." I looked at him confused and he smiled "I told him that you needed me there. That you couldn't sit there with only your self pity. You needed me there to bring you back from wherever you disappeared to and I need you too. I needed you to come back. Yes you scared me a little. Your eyes were so cold and I was afraid you weren't going to come back." 

My heart was beating out of my chest "I would never leave you. You're the only person who has even made me want to stay." The realization came to me in that moment. I was falling for someone I knew for two days. Is love at first sight a thing? It was just his voice, his eyes, his words that smile and all the other details that wouldn't normally attract me.

He made me come out from the short darkness that consumed me this morning. No one was able to do that before. Just one look, one touch, one word brought me back to reality for a small enough second for me to realize that I was doing the silence and running away thing. My safe place inside my own mind trapped in my own abyss of self pity was ripped to shreds the minute Louis got on my plane. He's either ruining me or setting me free I'm not to sure yet.

I looked at him again he was smiling at me softly his foot moving slowly next to mine. I leaned forward so I broke the space half way. "Louis?" He looked at me with clear eyes no hint of nervousness or confusion. My eyes held enough emotion for an army of men and women returning to their loved ones. 

"Yes Harry?" He leaned forward ever so slightly. I inched forward slightly a goal in mind a scary goal. "Can I try something?" A hint of something flashed in his eyes. Mine watered slightly as I licked my lips out of nervousness. He looked down at me from his propped up position against the wall. He was breathing heavily now. My hand found his knee, my other the window. I pulled myself up so I was on my knees now towering him a little bit. 

I kissed his head then his forehead. I pulled back and placed a kiss on both cheeks and then his nose. I slowly moved down so I was inches away from his lips. Our eyes fixed in on each others emotions bounced back and forth and our hearts were beating so hard and fast we could've been able to break the window beside us. 

I looked down at his lips and back up into his eyes. I whispered "Your call." He looked down at my lips and let out a small breath before he looked back into my eyes. He looked much younger in this moment like a scared boy talking to his crush for the first time. He looked into my eyes for a  moment longer before his hands were around my neck pulling my lips to his. 

It was soft and shaky. My body gave out on me and I held the wall behind his head for support as my weight leaned into him. It was better then anything I've ever felt. My plump lips were being kissed by his thin ones. The butterflies were flying out of my stomach and escaping out of my mouth as whimpers for air and for more friction between our lips. 

He pulled away and kissed down my neck. I was heaving on top of him and he giggled. The room was darker now the sun had set a while ago and we sat there breathing heavily into each others faces. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. Louis placed a kiss to the side of my smile "This was the best friendly first date I've ever been on." 

I laughed roughly still catching my breath. My mind felt like a cloud and Louis was a plane that flew straight through ripping my thoughts apart. I scrambled for words but found none. I just smiled down at him and pulled him closer for another lingering kiss and the butterflies returned. To the outside world we were just another window and just another static uninteresting story but to the two of us everything in our lives was changing. Hopefully foe the better. 

 


	7. Louis POV (chapter 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to fashion bootcamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been really awesome on twitter and everything! I really enjoy all the positive comments and also any criticism. Its all good I appreciate both! You can contact me with any questions whether t be storyline, characters or anything like that or we can just talk. 
> 
> my twitter is  
> @WORLDLWT
> 
> the link to this fanfic is pinned there! I frequently will post picture or give hints about the next chapter in the reply part of the tweet and I gave out the location of not this chapter but the next chapter already. (ill probably update again tomorrow if i have time)
> 
> thanks again  
> \- Julia

I sat on the window sill for a while, tracing patterns into the glass of the window. Harry went off to bed about 10 minutes ago. His smile burned into my mind. The look of pure bliss and happiness erupted from his face. I turned slightly so I was fully facing the window balancing on the ledge. I sighed my breath fogging up the glass. I drew a smiley face in the middle but quickly wiped it away. 

I looked down at the ground. The darkness of the night made it look like an abyss. The moonlight was brighter tha I ever recall. I placed my palms lightly on the glass and leaned closer. Windows were lit across the city. Harrys words slipped through my mind about how to them we are just another window.

I looked around a light turned on in the neighboring building. Maybe they have a baby and he or she just woke up screaming. Maybe they have a dog who desperately needs the restroom. Maybe they're just awake like me their thoughts haunting them less aggressively when they turn the lights on. 

I sighed I should be happy, blissful, grateful that such an incredible human wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to his him. I felt some tears well up, why am I so unhappy? Why do I feel like everything is wrong. Its moving fast, too fast. I turned away from the window I felt as if the moon was poisoning my mind while Harry slept soundlessly and happily right through the door. 

I sighed getting off of the windowsill. My knees felt like jello as I made my way over to my door. I leaned against it suddenly feeling nauseous. I pushed the door open and slowly walked to my bed clutching my stomach. I simply removed my jeans and my shirt and crawled under the covers. I sighed pressing my cheek harshly up against the soft fabric of the pillowcase. 

I thought more about the way Harrys lips caused my skin to set on fire as he worked his way to my lips. I thought about the way his eyes held enough emotion to write a whole novel about. I thought about his soft lips pressed up against mine in a loving and eager kiss. I thought about his blissful face as he wished me a goodnight and I felt nauseous.

I flipped so I was laying on my stomach, face buried in the pillow and I groaned. It was my nerves. It had to be my nerves. I can't understand why. Im used to going fast and doing much more than kissing people Ive only known for a night. I sighed breathing in the scent of Harrys detergent. I don't want him to be a quick conquest.

I want him to be more than that and I don't want to move to fast. I want to get to know him, meet his family. I don't know his favorite drink, food, movie, book. I want to walk over to his room cuddle into him and ask him about all those things. What does he think about when no ones around. What does he like, dislike. 

I sighed for the millionth time tonight and decided that sleep would be the best solution for this overthinking. I closed my eyes and begged my mind for at least 5 hours of freedom.

**********

The morning came, Harry watched me make the bed. Much better this time might I add. We ate breakfast quickly and we walked Jasper, no cameras just us. We talked a bit about the weather and the fashion show. We tip toed around Marcus. He was a touchy topic. We didn't bring up the kiss.

I strolled through Harrys house and checked the time. it was later then yesterday we didn't have to come in until 10am. It was 9:20am now. I walked into the living room. Harry was playing with Jasper who jumped around happily, tail wagging. "Harry we should start going." He looked up at me and smiled "oh of course."

He left a note for his dog walker smiling at me from across the kitchen as I stood in the doorway, feet turned inward slightly, rocking only heels. It was a little awkward but that had to be expected. I haven't woken up inside the same room, house sometimes even city as the person I either hooked up with or had sex with. I always left. This was new and It made me realize that this was different. Harry won't run away from me and now i can't run away from him and my feelings.

He walked over grabbing his coat and sidestepped around me so he could open the door. He slowly did leading the way. I closed the door locking it for him as he pressed the button on the elevator. No one was there today. I looked at Harry and he looked back at me with the same look of confusion. We walked inside anyway and clicked the lobby button. 

We rode down quite silently both of us finding more interest in the dings with each floor and the sound of the elevator bumping its way down. I found comfort in the lines of the tiles below my feet and Harry became quite fond of the ceiling. When we stepped out we were greeted by workers from all around the room. We smiled and nodded our way out of the building.

Antonio was waiting for us in his usual spot. The black car looked sleek and clean against the rays of sunlight. Harry smiled at me holding the door open as I got comfortable in my seat looking out the window. Harry slid in beside me quietly muttering to Antonio to take us straight to the studio. Harry then rolled up the window between the Antonio and us.

I faced the window more nervousness rising in the pit of my stomach for some reason. I felt like a stupid school boy who's crush just walked by and waved. I was staring hard and long out the window. Harry cleared his throat as silently as he could.

"Louis?" He sounded nervous. My own nerves calmed at the sound of his voice the underlying fact that he too was nervous.

He tried again this time a little louder "Lou?" I turned my head slightly eyeing him from the corner of my eye. His head hung a little lower, his bottom lip stuck out slightly in confusion at my silence.

I turned fully towards him "Harry?" He looked relieved and then nervous again. A war was going on in his eyes a small war giving me a sneak peak into the giant war that was playing around in his mind. Emotions, bottled up and stored away were now open and running freely fighting to see who would surface first.

He smiled softly "Are you ignoring me because of you know." He gestured between us his fingers playing with his bottom lip in anticipation. I looked him up and down again. His clothes clung to him perfectly, hair clean and neatly trimmed, his eyes were the only thing about him that made him seem even slightly human. The emotions were still swirling and as the seconds past his nervousness won and engulfed his eyes.

"I'm." I stopped and played with my fringe my own emotions spilling. "I'm nervous."

He nodded probably understanding me perfectly. I moved closer, "I don't want to mess up."

He nodded "You won't mess up."

I smiled at him slowly regaining my thoughts and wanting to share them with him. "I'm afraid. Ive never done this before. Im used to leaving the minute after the deed is done. Im not used to waking up to that person making me toast and playing with their dog."

Harry looked almost mad "So last night was just a deed? Just you being a nice guy." 

I shook my head "Thats why I'm scared Harry. I don't want you to be like the others I want to go slow. I don't want to go to fast."

He smiled softly "Are you just scared that it'll end as quickly as it starts."

We then arrived at the studio, our hands returning to our own laps. The paparazzi were alive and well out the door. Harry and I didn't snuggle up together today. We walked in a now comfortable silence. A silence that held understanding and a deeper amount of thought then two people could handle.

We walked inside the building. White walls, white windows, white floors. The pureness almost tormented me. I can't recall what it felt like to be pure. Harry beside me was what I aspired to be. The purness in his face, his soul was what i wanted from this career and I took the route of clubs and sex.

We walked through the double door passing the pictures quickly and made our way to our dressing room. The engraving made me smile, genuinely smile. We walked in to Brenda and a older man sitting on Harrys couch. The man sat up and walked over to me smiling slightly.

He stuck out his hand "Im Warren." I shook his hand "Im Harrys agent."

I nodded looking at Harry with concern. He shrugged and Brenda returned with another news paper. We both groaned and Warren shook his head in a disapproving way. 

He cleared his throat and scratched at his white hair. "Harry this article has a picture of you running out not even 30 minutes into the day!"

Harry backed away lightly the mans voice rising more than I was comfortable with. Harry spoke up "Marcus is here."

Warrens eyes softened slightly "Oh Harry. You cannot let him get to you to the point where you run away!" He wasn't being disapproving but he wasn't being comforting. Well being comforting isn't his job but he could still cut Harry some slack. He turned to me then pointing.

He walked closer again now almost pacing between Harry and I "As for you Mr.Tomlinson."

He was now staring at me his eyes slightly red. Either from booze, drugs or lack of sleep. "You also left yesterday. Where did you run off to?" 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and shielded my eyes so they lacked emotion. "I went to go find and comfort Harry. I wanted to make sure he was safe."

Warren chuckled "Harry is going to act like the big baby he is. Don't chase him its not worth it!"

Harry hung his head in shame. I looked at this man in disgust. He stared hard back at me before picking up a second newspaper.

I took it from him and it read:

_**Surrounded by artwork and they can only stare at** _ **_each other._ **

It was a picture of Harry and I yesterday at the Whitney. "So what?"

Warren raised his hands in defense "Ive just come in here to settle this."

Harry came up behind me a hand on my shoulder a look that could kill on his face "Settle what Warren?"

The old man pointed a finger at me "This is strike one Mr.Tomlinson. Three strikes you're out."

He started walking away and Harry growled "What about Marcus?"

Warren stopped hand on the door almost eagerly waiting for that question "He's also being monitored."

He then walked out the door slamming it slightly. Brenda moved towards us and I gave her the middle finger before I sat down on Harrys couch. He followed behind me and Brenda stared at us before shaking her head and leaving us alone. 

Harry turned to me "I'm sorry."

I looked at him with all the desperation in the world. He didn't understand that he was not to blame for any of this. I was at a loss for words so I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. His arms snaked their way around my neck bringing my head to his chest. His heart beat was normally beating, mine was normally beating we would be okay.

When we let go Harry went over to the clothing bags that we neglected. He pulled out a note and cleared his throat. He leaned against the wall and faced me as he read.

_Hello YSL models and guest,_

_Yesterday was all about unity and being held at the same level. Today we want to test something else._

_We want to test if opposites attract. You have each been given one YSL modeling outfit and one mainstream modeling outfit._

_The trick here is our models will be sporting their partners brand and our beautiful guest will take a spin at YSL clothing._

_Enjoy this fun challenge,_

_The YSL summer fashion show_

Harry looked at me with a humorous smile. "You're going to wear YSL!"

I laughed "Peter Pan is finally going to get to feel what its like to be a princess for a day."

Harry stuck out his tongue and I laughed. The prior nervousness of the day fading away softly. Harry handed me a bag. I looked inside and laughed slipping on the tight jeans, the silk top and the long trench coat. He handed me a pair of boots and I looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't too bad. I looked almost good.

I turned around and gawked at Harry. He was wearing black shorts and a black zip up. He had on plain black sneakers as well. He smiled at me taking in my outfit "Nice."

I smiled "Don't go near Brenda. She might fire me and give my job to you!"

Harry laughed taking my hand and spinning me around. "Very nice."

I smiled again batting his arm away and lead him towards the door instead "Lets go Prince Charming we are late."

He chuckled "Thats Snow White to you."

I smiled as we walked down the hallway, into the big open room with a runway in the middle. We sat in our seats, last yet again. William spoke to us in a  soft and pleasant voice. He explained that we would try walking today and then we would do a photo shoot in these clothes as well. 

I looked at Harry "This is basically bootcamp?"

He nodded smiling "Fashion bootcamp."

I nodded as William called all of the guest up to stage. I walked up and looked at the other guys in different but similar outfits. Marcus stood next to me tall and proud. He slipped his arm around my shoulder and I inched away my eyes locked with Harrys. 

William smiled "Our guest are each wearing their partners runway outfit from the spring collection. Our seamstresses made sure to  make any alterations for the mimic outfit."

He looked at me and I smiled shyly. I get it I'm short no need to rub it in. William went on for longer and then we finally got to try walking. Each model coached their partner. When it was my turn Harry stood up. He smiled brightly as I walked down the runway basically in his clothes. Hands in my pocket, chin up, jaw tight, eyes almost emotionless. Harry reminded me of multiple things as I went. 

We did that many times until we almost got a good feel for it. No one was perfect, no one was even that good to be honest. We all laughed about it and Harry lead the whole group up to the roof top garden. The pureness of the building made the flowers seem so alive and colorful. We walked past the colors to a brick wall decorated the way this company presents itself. 

There were identical walls lined up beside us. Harry and I took our place in front of the first decorated part of the wall and the rest of the group followed behind us. 10 photographers came out and set up by each station. We had a women named Jessica. She was extremely nice.

Harry went first and I got to coach him. I smiled as I told him to keep his chin up, to bust out his chest and to lean into the camera with a look of such confidence it was intimidating. He didn't smile which is good. I wanted him to look fierce not cute and friendly. He was very good at shielding his eyes which made me feel good. He didn't do that a round me he left his eyes swimming with emotions.

When It was my turn I had to sit up against the wall. I took a couple without looking at the camera. Harry instructed me to look up with my eyes and not move my head. When I did he took a deep breath. He mumbled about how perfect I looked and how great I was doing. 

When we were done Harry had everyone gather around and announced that we had 1 hour to change because we were going clubbing. Everyone cheered and I stood beside Harry watching the commotion. Harry smiled at me placing a hand on the small of my back and led me back to our dressing room.

I looked at the clock it was already 6:30pm. "Time flies." Harry nodded slowly sitting down "You can shower first." I nodded walking towards the bathroom as Harry closed his eyes and probably fell asleep on the couch. I got in the warm water trailing down my back the clothes put back in the bag. 

I went as quickly as possible so i could have some extra time to nap. Once I rinsed the last soap suds off my body I dried myself off and put on jeans and a nice shirt. I went outside ruffling my hair with a towel and poked Harry "Wake up." He blinked and rubbed his eyes yawning. He wordlessly got off the couch and went into the bathroom. I sat on the couch yawning. 

I couldn't help myself as I fell asleep onto of the warmth Harrys body left.

 


	8. Chapter 8 (Harrys POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party time that is all the thunderstorm part will appear int his chapter as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last weekend like I promise! I wrote a one shot that required full attention at that moment and well I finished it so I'm back to this! During the weekend ill be posting a one shot called Monsters aren't Real. So look out for that!
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

The shower was warm and comforting. The stress of the day, the tense feelings in my muscle, all being washed away under the power of the shower. I stayed in there for a bit too long, pruning fingers, eyes red from shampoo, hair silky from my conditioner. I stepped out slowly, drying my self with a towel. Running it through my hair, squeezing the ends. The mirror, foggy held my deformed reflection. 

I approached it and ran my fingers across it gently, finger soaking up and pushing water droplets around to form his name. His name sat in front of me in cursive, water droplets now cutting through it racing there way to the bottom of the mirror. My eyes watched them go, race after race. I looked up my eyes looking back at me. Bits and pieces of my eyes appeared clearly in the cursive folds of Louis' name. 

I blushed to myself a feeling of stupidity falling over me. My brain screamed at me, you've only known him for half a week no need to fall in love that easily but my heart ached,screaming for a different story, a happy ending. The ending I yearned for, did love at first sight exists? I don't know about that but I felt something the minute his ice blue eyes cleared slightly when looking into mine. 

I moved outside of the comfort of the suffocating heat of the bathroom. My lungs and head cleared, Louis name already wiped away by my palm moments before. The towel hung on my hips, in an appropriate place. I smiled looking at my usual place on my couch. My body so frequently occupied that spot there was now a dent in it. Louis filled that spot now. He looked like a small child, maybe a kitten.

He wasn't sprawled out, he had his knees pulled into himself, an adorable ball in my usual spot, sinking softly into my bodies indents, almost perfectly. His hair covering his eyes, eyelashes gently fanning his cheekbones, eyes moving ever so slightly behind his eyelids. I felt almost at ease looking at him. I wanted to do nothing but run my fingers through his now dry hair. 

"Louis?"

He didn't move, he didn't seem to be sleeping heavily, his chest rose softly as I approached him further. I bent down so my face was across from his. 

"Lou."

His eyes fluttered opening, moving his head back slightly, scared slightly by my close position. He smiled though, almost blissfully. 

"I wouldn't mind waking up to eyes like that every morning."

I blushed looking down at my bare torso, muscles flaring in my squatting position, hands tightly holding my towel. Louis looked me up and down as if this was the first time. Eyes roaming, cautiously at that. Almost as if he was afraid.

"Or that body."

I blushed, pink cheeks and a smirk. I quickly stood, hoping to find something almost decent to wear. A silk shirt, black skinny jeans, they filled my closet. Louis was already dressed, nicely for a club. I grabbed something similar to him, almost matching. He smiled lightly when I made him turn around. I was fidgeting over the last couple of buttons as he turned around.

"You take a long fucking time to change. It most be those lanky legs."

I buttoned up the last of the buttons, somehow tense as if this was a weird date and not a group outing. It felt like a date, the two of us, nicely dressed together smiling, outfits almost matching. He approached me almost laughing while shaking his head. His hands ghosting my chest, his eyes asking permission.

My head nodded slowly, heavy breaths between both of us. His fingers undid multiple buttons. A small kiss, barely touching my skin was placed happily on my chest. I felt a taste of blood, my teeth cutting right through my lip. He smiled up at me once he was half way done.

"Thats more you."

I looked down to my now bare chest, tattoos littering it softly, the tip of my butterfly tattoo now exposed. My nipples were hard, I wasn't sure if it was just my natural state, the soft breeze or Louis Tomlinson's intense stare and soft finger tips but int he moment I didn't mind. I grabbed Louis around the hip guiding him out the door beside me.

I opened the door, some of the boys were already walking outside, some opening the door as I did. No one was as close tot heir partner as I was. Louis fit snuggly next to me and I guided him happily towards the exit. The hallway a little crowded at the moment. Marcus was at least 20 paces in front of us, speeding ahead to find a ride.

No one ever rode with me, besides Louis of course. I had my own car that I paid for myself, the other boys preferred company limos. I wasn't one for group outings but ever now and again we al needed to wind down, even for just one night. I told Antonio the address as we approached. A low-key bar I found one night when I was running away from my problems.

The paparazzi swarming the building, someone tipping them off that everyone would be leaving at the same time. I quickly opened the door allowing Louis inside. He got comfortable as I looked around, taking it in, the spotlight my co workers getting into their cars. Louis sat patiently inside the car as I looked up at the sky, too dark for the time. 

A thunderstorm was approaching, anyone could feel it int he air. I sighed getting into the car, shutting the door. Louis smiled at me leaning against the window slightly.

"Where are we going anyway?"

I looked at him, his shirt button all the way up, it looked good on him, proper and posh, a styles he usually didn't showcase.

"A club, a low key club. You do drink don't you?"

I smirked at him knowing damn well he drank and drank and drank. The hundreds of pictures I've seen, his eyes foggy, smile lopsided, arm around yet another girl or guy, his prey for the night, someone he wouldn't see the next day because he slipped away in the middle of the night. He nodded at me slowly then focused out of the window.

"You drink too darling."

I smiled all teeth, the corners of my lips overly extended. His fingers played with the fog on the window, the city looked eerier tonight, a fog settling over it, blurring the lights, the buildings and our vision. 

"I do, not tonight though."

He turned away from the window arching his eyebrow almost playfully at me. His blue eyes shining with excitement and amusement. 

"Why is that Mr.Styles? Afraid you'll stripe down into a silver thong in front of me?"

I blushed, the picture revolved around the boys for a while. Im sure some of them jacked off to it when no one was in ear shot but thats none of my business. I smiled back playfully, moving closer, my seatbelt tightening, fully extended. I was now a little too close for comfort.

"Im sure no one there would mind. Would you?"

He blushed but didn't move his head back. I smiled awaiting his response, his eyes flicked all over my face. Searching for whatever he needed to speak again and apparently he found it in my eyes.

"Im sure they wouldn't. Im also positive I wouldn't either. Id probably encourage you."

He pulled his head back to the window. The passing foggy scene much more interesting then my face. I pouted at the back of his head wanting nothing more then his lips on mine. My seat belt made a quick zip as I moved back to my seat. His side profile now showing. He looked at me every so often a small smile on his face. 

As we pulled up to the club, the neon light flashed quickly, forming patterns on Louis' face, curving over his defined cheekbones. I got out first, holding the door open for him as usual. My hand automatically going out to catch his.

His much smaller, softer hand fell directly into mine and I pulled him out and close to my hip. My arm draping over his shoulder puling him impossibly closer to my side. We walked in first and together, leaving the rest of the boys behind us.

The dark of the club and the pounding of the music cleared my head slightly. Louis body undermine lit up. I leaned down my lips pressing close to his ear.

"Drink?"

Oddly enough he shook his head no.

"No?"

He shrugged standing up on his toes to reach my ear.

"I just want to spend some time with you outside of your apartment. I also want to be able to remember it in the morning."

I smiled a happy feeling, a feeling alcohol couldn't produce ran through my veins. The feeling of being wanted in the most innocent form. It felt soft and nice like a warm hug when you're crying. As I guided Louis to a private table I couldn't help but smile. We sat together, close to each other, always touching even though there was plenty of room at the table to spread out.

We talked for what felt like hours, laughed over the other boys clumsily moving around, trying to hit on girls, boys some hit on anyone who would listen no preference just an undeniable need to get laid. Even Marcus hit on a few boys, I watched him grinding on another dude. His eyes locked with mine, Louis under my arm, stroking my tense hand.

"Don't let him get to you."

The words played in my mind easily flowing, the sound of his voice calming me down. Marcus laid off and continued grinding on the guy, both obviously drunk. It was somewhat gross to watch. I avoided their direction facing Louis yet again. 

"You alright?"

He nodded playing with my limp fingers. Swirling my rings around and tracing my veins. 

"Im content. How are you?"

I smiled softly we were acting like teenagers texting their crush for the first time. An icebreaker conversation before you tell them you have intoxicating dreams about them every night of the week. He smiled up at and I couldn't help myself as I placed a soft and gentle kiss to his forehead.  He leaned closer to me trying to reach my lips once again but we were disturbed.

"You guys should get a room instead."

Marcus smirked at us as if he wasn't just grinding on a complete stranger moments ago. I laughed Louis smirking even. He seemed so irrelevant in this moment. As if he didn't even happen. Louis blinded me enough for the pain to go away but for the lesson to stick.

"Harry come on you can do better then this pixie here."

He nodded towards Louis and ugly expression on his face. i locked my arms tighter around Louis. Not exactly saying much but enough for Marcus to apparently be pissed off. 

"Why would you need this fairy at all! He's small in probably more ways then just height."

Louis tugged slightly at my arms asking to be released and I let him move forward slightly. He looked up at Marcus smiling sickly.

"At least Im a decent human being. I may not be tall and muscular like you but I do well for myself and last time I checked I didn't cheat on my loving boyfriend like a piece of trash I unfortunately know."

I was going to smirk a beautifully worded, calmly stated attack but I soon kicked into protective mode as Marcus lunged forward slightly getting at Louis' throat.

He had two hands around his neck, squeezing hard enough to show that he wanted to hurt him possibly kill him. I instantly sat up no longer happy no longer lounging. I moved with Louis slipping out of my clap and wrapped my own hands around Marcus' next, not choking him but moving him and slammed into his body. The other boys saw and rushed over. Marcus' grip on Louis decreased and he slipped out of his grasp.

I heard a small gasp of Louis breathing and thats all I needed to continue, now on the floor on top of Marcus. My hands on his shoulders now holding him down. A bouncer going to Louis checking his neck and another approaching me. I leaned down quickly probably looking ridiculous.

"Don't you ever dare touch whats mine ever again."

He smirked lightly

"Oh silly Harry he isn't even yours. He's fair game."

A bouncer pulled us apart. I brushed off my pants, Marcus doing the same. The first bouncer taking Marcus and escorting him out of the club. The second still asking Louis questions. If his neck hurt as he poked it gently or moved it around.

He told us Louis if anything would just have a burn or a bruise. A man with a camera stood behind us, a small camera the paps use for secret inside jobs. I saw him out of the corner of my eye sitting at a table, camera pointed at us, probably recording. I told Louis to wait at the door with the bouncer and approached the man.

"Excuse me sir?"

He looked up camera and all in my face. I used one finger to lower the camera away from me so he couldn't hide, so I could see his eyes. I cleared my throat.

"Ill give you $300 dollars cash for you to peacefully hand over the camera or ill force it out of your hands and destroy it myself. Your choice?"

I narrowed my eyes, trying my hardest to stay in my character. The jerk with the pretty face and beautiful eyes. Not the Harry Louis got to enjoy at all times. The cold hard bitch who would do anything or anyone to succeed. 

The man nodded quickly and we swapped. I placed the camera in my pocket heading back to Louis. Wrapping my arm lightly around his hip afraid to hurt his neck and kissed his temple. 

Antonio was still waiting outside as we trudged down the stairs, heavy feet and hearts walking to a safe and sleek car. We got in a thunderstorm approaching, on our heels as we drove away in silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
